To Be Alive
by Moonbeam37
Summary: When a man who is desperate to regain control and joy in his life runs into an insufferable know-it-all from his past, he realizes that the contentment he seeks may lie somewhere within the past he deeply loathes. Contains mature language and content. *Complete*
1. One

A swirl of steam curled below his nose as a deep inhale punctuated the quiet of the cafe. The man let out the faintest of sounds as breath from between his lips hissed out to cool the scorched tea. This tea was hotter than he'd ever steep it for himself. He knew the herbs inside their small sack has been ruined the second the server dunked the bag once, twice, into the searing liquid.

He was a new man, however. No longer fit to fly off the handle at the slightest incongruence of personal slight. No longer wanting to make servers cower in the kitchens as they waited to hear his reaction to their offerings. No. He was a changed man. A patient man. A man who would drink his ruined tea as if the poorly made cup didn't ruin his already mundane day. He would tolerate.

That's what he told himself, anyhow. A reflection on the mantra that play in his head. He tried to stifle his frustrations:

"Not today," the voice in his head repeated until it felt true. "Not today. Today is a new day. A day to be glad you're still here."

The man scoffed at the thought. He placed the delicate tea cup back on the saucer and pushed it away. Yes, today was a new day. It had the potential to be a good day. Each day has the potential to be a good day when you're the sole person responsible for the outcome of that day, he reminded himself. He looked to the server, who had been looking at him. He could see nervousness spelled out across her features as she watch him push the saucer away. He gave her a small smile and fought back the chuckle that meant to escape him when she blushed at his kindness.

Yes. Today, like every day, had the potential to be a good day, but it bloody well didn't seem like it was going to be today judging by the start. He placed some money down on the table and made to move away from the untouched cup. As he stood he made to remove his frock coat from the back of the chair and shrug it over his shoulders. Without a sound, he turned on his heel and gave the nervous server one more smile before walking out of the cafe.

The street outside was busy despite the cooler that normal temperatures. As the man fell into step with the pedestrian traffic around him, he noticed a fine mist rolling of the edge of his nose. "Great" he thought grimly before chastising himself. He tried to ignore the annoyance. "Not today. Today is a good day. A day to be grateful you're still..."

The next thing he knew his limbs were in a crumpled heap around him and his nose was filled with bits of cobblestone and concrete. He tried to blow the intrusive bits out of his nose and back onto the pavement as he stood, distractedly wiping at his face.

He barely registered the sound of that incessant know-it-all clamoring on the ground beneath him. He felt his brain begin to tune in as he recovered from their collision. Two men ran to her aid and pulled her to her feet while he just stared at her stupidly.

"Professor Snape? Professor? Are you alright. I am so sorry. How careless of me. I am so sorry I got in your way...I..I must have not been looking."

Was she babbling? Oh, of course this was babbling. The man stared at her as she spoke and the two men helped to steady her.

"I am terribly sorry, Professor," she choked out as she brushed the dirt from her skirt.

He didn't say a word, but a short, low, animalistic snarl escaped from between his lips as he swiftly began to walk past her, never once looking back at the small crowd that had formed.

Walking with purpose and never breaking stride, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Yes. Today is a good day. A day to be glad you're still..."

He felt blood beginning to well up inside his mouth and dabbed it with his finger to keep the trickle from seeping down his chin.

Was he never going to avoid fucking Hermione Granger?


	2. Two

Severus Snape brooded as he let the door slam behind him. It had happened again. It had happened for the third damn time.

Three times in the last three weeks he had literally run into Hermione Granger. Fucking unbelievable.

He let himself fall into the brown wing back chair by the fire. He raked his fingers through his hair before scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Snape tried to calm his body and his mind. He told himself "I am fortunate to be alive" again and again in his head as he used his fingers to work out some of the kinks in his neck. Realizing he was still completely worked up, he rose from the chair with a sigh. He walked over to the bookshelf along the fireplace and settled back in his chair with a large, tattered book. Knowing exactly to which page he meant to open the parchment, he began reading. After several minutes of being so distracted by his anger that he kept rereading the same passage again and again, Snape slammed the book shut and placed it on the coffee table before retrieving his frock coat and storming outside for some fresh air.

"Fucking Hermione Granger."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Ron and Harry dragged their friend into a small little cafe around the corner. They settled into a table beside the window before noticing the previous occupant's full teacup and payment had not yet been cleared from the table. A server quickly rushed to their place and cleared away the remnants of the last guest before placing a new tea service on the table.

"My apologies. We are short staffed this afternoon." Hermione gave her an understanding smile and the girl bustled away without a second glance. Hermione looked at the tea service before them and began filling their cups.

"Blimey Hermione did you cross a black cat or walk under a ladder to get this bit of bad luck? Running into Snape on a weekly basis doesn't seem a fit punish for any crime you possibly committed." Ron lifted the too dainty cup to his lip. Hermione had always gotten a kick out of watching men drink out of fancy china teacups. She took a sip from her own cup before returning it to its saucer.

"It is the oddest thing," she began, "not only does the man seem to be coming from wherever I'm going, neither of us ever seem to notice until we've made right fools of ourselves."

Harry rubbed his temple and said "I'd never believe this was all coincidental if it wasn't for the fact that I'm quite certain that you're the last person he'd want to be running into on a daily basis. I think the only thing he'd hate more would be to start running into me." Hermione smiled at her friend's comments, agreeing that the random coincidences were quite odd.

After finishing their tea the three said their goodbyes. Hermione returned home to her London flat and began preparing her evening meal. As inconsequential as it was, she couldn't help but think about how remarkably random their chance meetings had become. If she were running into anyone else so often she would have thought it hilarious, but she found running into Professor Snape to be downright uncomfortable. The surly man simply didn't have the decorum to handle an awkward and unwanted encounter.

As Hermione settled into her couch to eat her meal, however, she became painfully aware of the fact that she could think of nothing else but the endless loop of their run in's playing in her head. When she realized she couldn't even focus on her reading, she decided to clear her head by taking a brief walk in the park down the block. Hermione put on her coat, tucked her book under her arm, and trekked outside into the brisk early autumn air.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Snape had been walking and walking for longer than he had intended. He had forgotten how wonderful the cool air felt against his patches of exposed skin. He rubbed his hands together for warmth and sat down on a park bench. While his frustration had subdued, he could not help but feel exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day. Snape has just stretched his legs out on the sidewalk in front of him when he heard a little yelp and felt someone trip and fall nearly into his lap; her small hands clutching the tops of his thighs to help herself stand up. As she recovered, she leaned against him while she stood between his splayed thighs. He noticed the book she'd been carrying had flown from her hands and into the grass behind him.

"Bloody hell. It's you again?!" Snape spat through gritted teeth and Hermione could sense that he wanted to yell, but resisted.

Hermione began dusting the dirt from her clothing, and sardonically replied, "Surely the pleasure is all mine." She stepped back away from him and retrieved her book from the damp grass. She hugged the book to her chest, unsure of how to respond. Should she run away? Of course not, she wasn't a child, but she still had no clue how to proceed.

Snape stared at her as she clutched her book to her chest. His eyes traced the outline of her body against the dimming sunset. His eyes settled on the textbook in her hands.

"Potions: Process, Product, and Practicum" he recited aloud. "A lovely book. There are some great potions in that one; some that we don't commonly use anymore."

Hermione stared at him.

"What" he spat.

A blink. Stare.

"Bloody hell, girl. What are you staring at?"

"You," Hermione stammered. "I mean, it's just, we've run into each other a few times now and all you've done is snarl at me."

"Snarl? Like some kind of animal? What makes you think I snarl?"

Hermione bit back the laugh that escaped her. Snape looked at her dumbfound. She sat on the bench beside him and saw his body tense slightly. She opened her book and flipped to find the right page. Once she did, she held the book out toward her uncomfortable companion. Snape looked at the book as if it offended him, and she jiggled it in his direction, indicating that he should take it.

Snape took the book and reviewed the page before looking at her for instruction.

"Surely you've made this version of Dreamless Sleep before. The recipe makes me think it's stronger than what is commonly brewed today."

"Of course I've made this countless times. And yes, it is stronger." Snape made to pass the book back to Hermione but instead she reached over, flipped the pages from the corner, and opened to a new page.

"And what about this? I've hardly seen anything like this. It seems to allow for the suspension and collection of people's dreams for use in a pensive. So one can view and analyze the dream later. Don't you think this would be perfect for PTSD therapy?"

Snape stared back at her dumbly.

"I was thinking," she continued, "that one might combine the Dreamless Sleep potion with this Dream Harvesting potion in order to analyze and experience their dreams externally without having to feel them during sleep. I'm not sure if it'll work though. The ratios in the recipes don't match up, and I'm not sure how some of these ingredients will react with one another."

Snape stared at her while she spoke. It didn't seem like she noticed his staring any longer. She was clearly lost in her own meandering brain. Did she realize how the excitement in her voice carried through the air like a song? And the way the sunset made it look like a literal light bulb had gone off above her curly head? Did she realize how he couldn't take his eyes off her hands and the way her delicate fingers curled around the book's binding?

"Professor Snape? Professor? Do you think it might work?" Her gaze was fixated on him. Her large doe eyes bore into him as she eagerly awaited his thoughts on the subject.

Snape abruptly shot up from the bench. He looked at her with sad and confused eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something, as if he was carefully choosing words that could not leave the end of his tongue. Then he looked like he wanted to run. He let out a small sigh before he turned and set off in the direction from which he had come, leaving Hermione alone on the bench.


	3. Three

When Snape returned home he walked in with a cool disposition; one you not might expect from a man whose frustration had made his head feel as if it had just erupted into flames. He paced through the small house to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and shut it again without removing any item. He walked back through to the sitting room and sat in the brown wing back chair. His right leg moved to cross over the left. He bounced his foot once, twice, then placed the foot on the floor to reach over to the coffee table to retrieved the book he'd placed their earlier. He opened the book, crossed his legs again, bounced his foot once, twice, then leaned forward to return the book to the table. A look of pure agony played across his face.

He sat back in his chair and gazed momentarily at the shelf across the room. After a few moments he stood and walked across the room to pluck a book from his shelf. He returned to his chair and and opened his copy of Potions: Process, Product, and Practicum.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

A week had passed since Hermione's last run in with Professor Snape. She didn't know what to make of the odd night in the park. She tried not to read much into Snape's actions, after all he was known for being brutish in social situations. Hell, he was a right prat. But for whatever reason Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that his discomfort betrayed his typically blasé attitude.

Hermione wasn't sure whether or not she should feel stupid for telling him her potion idea. In all honesty though, he seemed so shocked that she was willing to talk with him that she wasn't sure he had actually listened to a thing she'd said. As Hermione fixed her cup of tea, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now. Or what he did in his off time. After having left his teaching post, Snape had become even more reclusive. From the gossip she heard around, it had been only quite recently that he started heading out into public again. She couldn't imagine that he would have stopped brewing, and imagined he probably worked on private projects. She vaguely remembered overhearing in a pub that he was doing some consulting and commission work for various companies and medical research agencies in both the wizarding and muggle world.

She took a sip of her hot tea and leaned back against her chair, tucking her feet beneath her. She placed the mug on the side table and picked up her copy of Potions: Process, Product, and Practicum.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After several hours of reviewing and perusing several different potions books, Snape descended into his basement lab. A sheet of parchment was rolled out across the lab bench, held down at the corners by various vials and one leg of his cauldron. His spidery scrawl marked the page as he leaned over to review his notes.

Yes. He thought to himself as he reread, and made a few more scratches. This will certainly work.

Snape had spent more time than he had planned analyzing the compatibility of the ingredients list and adjusting the ratios and recipes to blend the two potions. He could see himself, as if he were an actor in a movie, making the potion laid out before him. He could visualize each step as his eyes raked the page. He knew it would certainly work.

Suddenly, as he imagined himself making Hermione's potion, his mind wandered and he began to imagine her standing in the doorway to his lab. The light from the open basement door flooding down the staircase and cloaking her beautiful frame in light. In his mind's eye he could see the beautiful silhouette of her walking toward him. No one was ever allowed into his private lab, but for some reason, he didn't think to stop her. He watched as she came toward him and stopped beside him at the lab bench. She placed her hands on the table and looked down at the parchment before turning her beautiful face up at him; her smile bright enough to light the entire room.

He shook himself out of his revere and felt the lump that had lodged in his throat. He beat his chest to release the cough, shaking his head to rid the daydream. He hastily folded the parchment and touched it into his pocket before setting the room back to rights.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione eyes darted across the book titles that graced the leather bound spines. She had been browsing in the bookshop for the better part of an hour, hoping to find something that may help her plan a trial run for her potion. After leaving Hogwarts, she continued to brew at home. She found the process therapeutic and relished in the chemistry of it all. She took pride in her potions and projects, stocking her home with homemade versions of standard potions and sometimes creating things in her kitchen. She had all the standard items she needed to brew at home and was quite comfortable in her kitchen lab.

She pulled a second book from the shelf and walked to the counter to make her purchases. The wizard behind the counter smiled as he cashed out her new books. Hermione thanked him and turned to leave. As she went to move towards the door she heard a small bell, indicating that someone had opened the door before her. He had taken one step over the threshold when they both froze, inches from one another. Hermione eyes met him at chest height, and she watched as his chest rose and fell once, twice. She could see his heart speeding in his chest. She worked up the nerve to tilt her face upward and looked into his eyes.

"Miss Granger" he said with a small tilt of the head, his voice slow and melodious. His tone bore no hint at his emotion, but Hermione could swear there was a small smile in his eye.

"Professor Snape" she recovered as she made to step back. "I..I..I'm surprised to find you here."

He stared down at her. "Miss Granger. We have been running into one another far to often for the past month so I'm not surprised in the least." His eyes moved about the room. "Also, this is a book store. No one would be surprised to find either of us in a bookstore. I'm sure you've likely been here for the better part of an hour."

Hermione felt a slight blush spread across her face and her lips parted in a shy smile. "Yes well, I must be going now. It's always a pleasure..."

"Stay. Here." Snape's interjection left her glued to the spot. She watched as he walked past her to the counter, where the clerk handed him a package wrapped in brown paper. Snape thanked the man and walked back toward Hermione.

"Come with me." The whisper of his voice barely registered in her mind as it grazed past her ear. He opened the door and left without turn back. Hermione, still glued to the spot, was unsure of what to do next. If history had taught her anything, however, it was not to anger the man, and after a brief hesitation, she followed him through the door and onto the busy sidewalk.


	4. Four

Hermione fell into step behind Severus Snape as he turned a corner, easily needing two or three steps to keep up with one of Snape's long, hasty strides. Just when she realized how foolish she felt for nearly running behind him, she noticed his pace had begun to slow and she was able to fall into step beside him

"What is this all about?" Confusion and a slight hint of anger glimpsed behind her eyes.

"Shh" Snape spat.

Hermione nearly stopped; her mouth dropping open with indignation. "I'm sorry Professor but the way you sometimes talk to people is just..."

"Shh." He turned to face her and she felt his pointer fingers fall across her lips, effectively shushing her with shock. She looked down at his hand and then up into his face. Snape pulled his finger away and as he did so he allowed his hand to skim down her right arm, wrapping his hand around her small wrist. He looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? I..I don't know, I mean I suppose but," she huffed. "I would say this has all been highly unconventional."

"I want to show you something." He bent slightly to better look into her bright eyes. As he stared at her he could sense her taking purchase of his request, and held out his arm, clearly suggesting that she take it and apparate with him. Hermione searched his eyes for any signal or clue as to what he was doing, but after a moment's hesitation she resolved to take his arm.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione followed her former professor down the street until they reached a small house. It looked to her as if they were somewhere on the outskirts of London, not significantly far from her flat. She followed him up the steps.

"Is this where you live?" Hermione asked; genuinely curious and intrigued by the quaintness of the place.

"I recently moved here," he stated. "I just wanted a little...place in the world to call my own."

He gestured for her to follow him inside. Once they had crossed into the house, Hermione's eyes traveled around the room. She was in a bright, sunny sitting room and could see straight through to the kitchen and garden out back. It felt as if the place had been baked in light. The house was neat and tidy, with only a few specks of dust dancing in the late afternoon sunlight. Snape gestured for her to remove her cloak. She unfastened the clasp and thanked him with a small nod as he hung it next to his frock coat on a peg by the door.

She boldly stepped into the living room and towards a pile of books stacked on a side table next to a brown wing back chair. She wanted to crouch down to read the spines, but she fought back the urge.

"Would you like some tea?" Snape voice cut through the quiet. He looked as if he had never offered someone a cup of tea in his life, but Hermione was certain that couldn't be true.

"Yes, thank you" she said sweetly as she made her way toward a tall bookshelf.

As he went to the kitchen, she took in the beauty that was his book collection. After several moments of staring she realized she ought to take a seat as to not appear nosy. The pile of books on the side table suggested that the brown wing back was likely then professor's usual place, and she elected to sit on the grey loveseat opposite the chair.

Snape returned with the tea service and placed it on the coffee table. As he sat across the table from her, she heard the hearth spring to life with an impressive bit of wandless magic. Hermione looked to the suddenly roaring fire, then back to her unlikely companion.

"Milk and sugar?" Snape asked politely.

"Just a splash of milk, please," Hermione replied, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"A splash? Is this a watering hole? Perhaps a swimming pool?" Snape's voice was suddenly full of condescendence.

A smile pulled at Hermione's lips. "Oh it's just a Muggle saying. It means just a bit."

"I know what it means," he replied, "I just prefer when people are clear and specific." He added some milk to her mug and handed it to her across the table.

"I'll be sure to measure what I consider to be a splash then the next time I fix my cup. That way we'll know." She took a sip of her tea and leaned back against the sofa. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Later," he said. "Finish your tea first."

They both continued to drink in near silence. Snape moved to refill his mug for a second cup, and Hermione held out hers indicating that she would also take some more. He poured her second cup and they sat back again.

"I didn't expect your home to be so...bright" Hermione stated.

"Me either" said Snape.

Hermione smirked. She gazed over her mug at him and took another sip, unsure how to continue their conversation. The professor finished the cup and placed it on the tea tray. Hermione took one final swig from her mug and placed her cup on the tray beside his. Then, unsure of what to do next, she simply sat back and waited.

Hermione couldn't be sure if 30 seconds or 30 minutes had past. Finally, he asked her "what did you buy at the bookstore?"

"The Magic and Science of Dreams and The History of Sleep Potions. I'm hoping something in there will give me some guidance. I'm trying to sort out if I can feasibly develop the potion I was telling you about last week" she explained.

Snape suddenly stood up and made his way to the staircase. Hermione could not imagine what he was thinking as he ascended the stairs. A short time later he returned and sat back in his place without saying a word.

Hermione scoffed; her eyes wide with shock at his lack of decorum with company.

"What?" He asked.

"What? What was that? Where did you go?"

"I had to get something" he mentioned as if nothing was odd.

"Right now? All of the sudden? I thought we were talking." Hermione wasn't sure why it mattered to her so much, but she was annoyed that he left her alone, even if it had just been for a moment.

"We are. I just needed to get something. So you were saying..." he gestured with his hand for her to keep talking.

"I was saying that I am trying to brew the potion I told you about. I am hoping to do a trial as soon as possible but there are some aspects I just don't feel like I've sorted out yet" she explained.

Snape reached into his pocket and removed a folded and wrinkled piece of parchment and passed it to her across the table. With a look of confusion and hesitation, she reached out and took the paper from him. She carefully opened the parchment and began to read. Several minutes had passed by the time she looked up again.

"You..you think it will work?" She asked the question slowly; shock, uncertainty, and excitement waring for dominance on her face.

"Yes, it will certainly work. I worked it out several times. There is no doubt in my mind that this potion can be made, and it should do exactly as you described."

So he was listening she thought to herself.

But in seriousness, she felt as if she could laugh and cry all at once. Snape's features twisted on his face, unsure as to how he should react to the excited woman across from him.

"Have you made it?" She asked pertinently.

"No. It's your potion" he explained.

"This is not my potion" the sound of shock evident in her voice. "You developed the entire thing. This is remarkable." She allowed for her eye to return back to the spidery scrawl and Professor Snape sat back to watch her reading.

A few minutes later, and without fully thinking, he blurted, "we can brew it together if you'd like." He suddenly felt as if he wanted to swallow his tongue.

Fuck what am I saying?

"I..I don't know what is the appropriate way to proceed. I didn't think you'd want to brew with me" she said, shock and uncertainty written all over her face.

Actually I'm not sure I do he thought, chastising himself. Merlin save me.

"I trust that you are still brewing. It's a relatively simple potion now that it's been worked out. It should be much trouble" he added.

"Have you tried to make it yet? Or while you were figuring this all out?" She wondered aloud.

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's your potion" he stated flatly, his tone not warranting a rebuttal.

Hermione sat back, now making herself fully comfortable on the couch. She held the parchment in front of her, making to read it again. As she did this, Snape observed while she absentmindedly toed off her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her on the small sofa. She reached across her body to grab her left foot and scoot it more securely beneath her bum. Snape watched as her sock covered toes curled and unfurled. He observed the way one hand rested around the top of her ankle, the other holding the parchment. He let his gaze wander up her body until he could see the rise and fall of her chest. Watching her breathe was hypnotic.

A small voice finally swept him out of his daydream. "Professor Snape? Thank you," she cooed, her eyes boring deeply into him. Once she realized she had his attention, she repeated her sentiment again, this time with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" Snape replied, as he stood to clear the tea things from the table.


	5. Five

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that Snape was nice?" Ron asked, a note of disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Nice by Snape standards... very nice by Snape standards. And a bit funny, too." Hermione smiled inwardly as she remembered the way he smirked and held that small bit of light in his eye.

"I just don't understand it," Ron continued. "You've been running into that bat all over the place, and then he says he wants to show you something..and by the way I can't believe you went with him in the first place."

Hermione tried to interject in defense of herself, but Ron held up his hand to quiet her, and continued speaking.

"Then, you go to his house, which is not like a dungeon at all, and he makes you tea," the shock plain in his voice. "You shared tea with Severus Snape?" Ron fell back against the sofa in mock anguish.

Hermione nodded. "There's more." She smiled inwardly and sipped her tea.

Both Harry and Ron sat up on the sofa. They looked at each other, but this time Harry spoke first.

"What do you mean there is more. And what did he want to show you?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper, underpinned by uncertainty as he gritted his teeth.

Hermione placed her mug on the coffee table. "Well, remember the potion I told you about? For dreams?" They nodded. "I told Professor Snape about it when I tripped over him at the park last week. I didn't think he'd been listening but apparently he was. He worked out the entire potion; the whole thing! He said it would certainly work! And he kept calling it 'my potion'." Hermione voice rose as her excitement rose. Harry and Ron stared at her, dumbfounded.

When they didn't say anything, she nervously picked her mug up and took a sip. From behind the ceramic she said, "and we're going to brew it together, too. This weekend."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then both jumped up and began talking at once. Hermione giggled and gestured for them to sit back down. "I will tell you everything. Calm down. But first, let me fix another cup" she chided as she went to the kitchen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Snape moved about his lab, cleaning and straightening the already neat and tidy space. When he purchased the sunny home on the outskirts of the city he didn't know if the basement could be converted into a suitable lab to fit his needs; actually he wasn't sure if any part of the home would fit his needs. All he knew for certain was that he needed to get out of the dark in decaying hell hole in Spinner's End. With a few charms, he was able to make his lab what he needed. He thought about keeping it dark, like his old potion's classroom, but decided that might not best serve his mood. The new Severus, that was. The one that constantly reminded himself how good it could feel to be alive.

Truth be told he never thought he'd come out on the other side after everything that happened. Now, all he wanted to do was enjoy a simple, quiet life, brew some potions, do some research, and keep company with a good book.

But then she started turning up. Everywhere it seemed. Suddenly, thinking about his research and the books on his shelf didn't seem to cut it. Severus couldn't understand how the swatty little thing could captured his attention so much.

He pushed the thoughts aside as he inventoried his stores; triple checking that he had gathered everything they needed to brew Hermione's potion. He began doing some of the prep work so that when she arrived the next day she wouldn't have to spend time chopping, slicing, and preparing the ingredients. As he prepared each item he felt a calm wash over him; the usual calm the he felt during potion making. He placed each prepared item in a vial and labeled it "Hermione's Dillweed" or "Hermione's Moonglass" or "Hermione's..."

He stopped. When in the bloody hell did he start thinking of her as Hermione? Since when did he drop all pretense and call his former student by her first name? He thought back. She had only ever referred to him as Professor, or Professor Snape in the last few weeks; like always. She had not broken from formality that he could remember.

 _Shit._

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione fiddled with the slip of paper in her hand telling her his address as she walked toward the front door. She stood outside for a moment and took a deep, steadying breath before bringing her hand up to knock. Right before her fist knocked against the white paint, the door swung open. Professor Snape stood before her in black trousers and a white cotton button down shirt. The top button was undone and she could glimpse the faint outline of a scar winding up his neck. He said nothing.

"Hello," she offered as she awkwardly stood on the step.

"Hello. Come in." The professor stepped to the side to allow her entry. She began removing her cloak and he offered to take it, hanging it on the peg beside the door.

They both stood there, uncomfortable for a moment. Finally, he gestured towards an open door that revealed a descending staircase.

"My lab is this way." He began walking towards the steps and Hermione followed closely behind. They descended half way when Snape stopped suddenly and Hermione crashed into his back.

"Ouf, is everything alright?" She asked.

He looked over his should at her. "Ouf?" He spat. "What is an Ouf? What a ridiculous sound." Hermione lowered her eyes.

He sighed and turned to face her. Since she was on a higher step, she hardly needed to look up to see into his eyes.

"It's just..I've never allowed anyone into my private lab before."

"Oh, if this makes you uncomfortable I can..." she turned and looked back up the staircase.

"No, no it's quite alright. Come along." Snape continued down the steps.

When they entered the lab Hermione was struck by how bright the place was. If his classroom was any indication, Professor Snape had always been an organized man, but this space bore no resemblance to the dungeon lab. Hermione saw equipment lined up along the lab bench. She went over to the supplies and saw many bottles and vials lined up, each one carefully labeled with her name.

She was suddenly stuck by the thoughtfulness of it all. He has prepared all of the necessary ingredients and carefully labeled each one with her name. She picked up some bottles and looked inside. He stood by the doorway and watched as she carefully moved about

"Professor," she said serenely, "you didn't need to do all of this. But thank you, sincerely."

"I..I labeled each ingredient with your name. I wanted to be sure you had everything you needed. Also, since this is now a professional relationship, you may call me Severus. If you'd like." He looked around nervously. "That's why I just wrote Hermione on the vials."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus. I can't imagine the amount of time you spent.."

"It was nothing." He closed the space between them and stood beside her at the lab bench. He began rolling up his white sleeves, revealing the dark mark on his arm. Hermione made not to stare. "Shall we begin?"


	6. Six

Several hours later the lab was unrecognizable. A pearlescent liquid bubbled away in the cauldron at the center of the room. Hermione and Severus sat on stools nearby, dripping in sweat and cloaked in the various stenches of potion making. Hermione's hair was secured in a low bun at the base of her neck. Severus found it to be beautifully loose and free. He studied the cauldron from afar to keep himself from staring.

"So, it seems to have worked," Hermione said with a tired smile. She pushed a rogue curl behind her ear as he turned to look at her.

"It will need to be tested, and put through trials, but yes, I believe it is acting exactly as anticipated. I have several contacts in the medical research field who are dying to give this a trial. There is so much need for a potion like this," he explained with a subdued smile.

Hermione looked dumbstruck. "You told people about the potion? And they want to use it?"

Severus suddenly looked nervous, as if he'd done something wrong. "Wasn't that the point?"

Hermione placed her hand on his arm and smiled to relieve his tension. Then she laughed. "Well yes, that is the point. I am just shocked. And thrilled. I hadn't thought too much beyond brewing to how I could actually get this out to test. Thank you, again. For all of this." She gestured around the room with her free hand.

He moved the arm she'd been holding away and stood up. "We haven't eaten. You must be famished. I'll order some takeaway, if you'd like."

"That would be lovely, thank you, but I really must take a shower. I'm sure I look and smell horrid."

Oh, if only she knew what he wanted to say to that.

He looked her up and down. "Consequently, I have a shower. You're free to use it. I'll tidy up and phone in an order."

Shocked as she was, Hermione saw no reason to leave. She had immensely enjoyed brewing with her old professor. They barely spoke through the process, and she felt as if she had just engaged in a perfectly intricate dance. Considering how many times they'd literally toppled over one another, she was surprised to realize they hadn't had a single misstep in the lab. She nodded in acknowledgment of his offer.

"All the way upstairs, first door on the right. There are towels and things in the cabinet."

"Alright," she slowly replied. "Thank you" and she ascended the stairs.

Once she was out of view, Severus let out the breath he did not realize he'd been holding and raked his hand across his face and through his hair. Then, he began busily setting the room back in order.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione's shower had been incredibly relaxing. She let the steamy water fill the room and roll over her skin.

What on earth is happening? She thought nearly the entire time she washed with the sandalwood and sage scented soap that was available in the shower. Not only was her potion making aspiration coming to fruition, she was doing it with one of the best position masters in England. Hell, in the world. And she had enjoyed every moment of working with Severus. He was thoughtful, sincere, and delightfully awkward. And now he was ordering food for them? Her smile beamed in reaction to it all. How could she feel so good?

After using her wand to dry her hair and cleanse her clothing, she dressed and made her way downstairs. She peeked in to the sitting room and noticed Severus before he noticed her. He was looking relaxed in his wingback chair, reading. He had a pair of spectacles perched on his nose and had removed his socks and shoes. His clothes and body looked refreshed and clean; his cotton sleeves still rolled up to the elbows.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

Severus jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He closed the book and placed it down. "Just for reading."

He took in the sight of her longer than he knew he should have before turning away. She was dressed in the same clothes as earlier, obviously, but she looked comfortable padding barefoot down his staircase. Her jeans hugged her curves perfectly and the loose, open neckline on her blouse gave him a beautiful glimpse at her throat. She wore a silver pendent that settled just above her breasts. How had he not noticed it before?

He stood and gestured towards the kitchen table. "I assumed you'd like pizza. Most people do. And a salad. Would you like tea, too? Or water, perhaps?" The box and takeaway salad container sat on the table and two places had been set.

"Water would be wonderful, thank you. And I do like pizza. I'm starved."

Severus retrieved two glasses of water and joined Hermione at the table. The pair did not speak; the only sound was the clinking of utensils and faint chewing.

It was Hermione who broke the unbearable silence first with hysterical laughter. Severus looked at her in shock.

"What the hell is the matter?" He asked. Frustration and confusion, and possibly a little fear, visible on his face.

Hermione coughed to stop herself from laughing and took a sip of her water.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is the matter." She laughed a bit more. "It's just, what on earth are we doing here?"

He stared into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Eating pizza."

She laughed again. "Yes, I know we're eating pizza but what I mean is you hated me for years and now we're brewing together and you're ordering dinner for us and I'm actually enjoying spending time with you."

Severus leaned back in his chair. Hermione watched his face fall and her smile dropped too, suddenly regretting her words.

"Is it so surprising that you might enjoy spending time with me?" He asked, without making eye contact.

A lump moved into Hermione throat. "Well no of course not" she sighed. "..I mean yes, I am surprised. This is something I'd never have expected. All of our history at school, and our run ins. I'm sorry, that all came out wrong. I'm happy to be having a good time with you." She smiled brightly, trying to save it.

Severus looked up and leaned across the table, opened the pizza box, and placed another slice on her plate. "If it's any consolation, I always knew you as brilliant. I just couldn't let you know that I knew." He settled back in his chair and raked his hand across his face. "It was a difficult time."

Hermione smiled at him. "I understand," she offered with a smile, and took a bite of her pizza.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After their dishes had been cleared, Severus welcomed Hermione to browse through his books as he finished the washing up. After selecting a book, she sat back in his brown wing back chair and began to read by the warm fire. The sun had descended and the sky was a decadently rich shade of deep purple. She didn't know how much time had passed when she looked up to notice that Severus was sitting on the loveseat across from her, engrossed in his own reading.

She watch him in silence and smiled to herself. What was this feeling she was having? It felt like too much to try to understand.

When he felt her looking at him, he looked at her over the rims of his glasses. She smiled at him and resumed reading, and he returned to his book. The pair stayed like this for the better part of an hour.

Hermione spoke next. "I really ought to be going. It's getting late. This has truly been a wonderful day, Severus. Thank you."

He smiled at her as he got up to retrieve her cloak. As he helped her slip it onto her shoulders, he let the fabric fall around her and clasped it at the front. Without thinking, and unable to resist, he twirled one of her rogue curls that had fallen out of place with his finger and tucked it back behind her ear. He let his fingers trace the curve of her cheek and chin before letting go of her face. Hermione missed the contact the moment it stopped.

Hermione had closed her eyes as he touched her, but she now gazed up at him. Her breathing was shallow and when she spoke her voice was only a breathy whisper.

"Do it again" she said; her quiet voice full of repressed need.

"Do what again?" He asked in a whisper. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath as he spoke and Hermione relished in the slow, strong sound.

"Touch me again" she pleaded.

Severus took a deep breath. He reached back to pull the band securing her hair and watched as it loosened, her hair cascading over her neck and shoulders. He took both hands and raked them through both sides of her head, gently massaging her scalp. Hermione had let her head fall back and a contented purr escaped her lips. It took all of his resolve not to lean in and capture her lips with his and greedily accept her purrs into his mouth. She looked so damn beautiful with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and head tipped back to be cradled by his hands.

Hermione felt as if she were floating. She had no sensation of her body being connected to her brain as his hands put gentle pressure against her scalp. She suddenly wanted to lean against him. She wanted to feel all of him. She wanted to be enveloped in his arms.

"Severus?" Her voice was a whisper and a moan and it struck him how much he liked the sound of his name when it was dripping from her lips.

"Hmm?" He replied, smoothing her hair down her back with his hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her face to look at him. His onyx eyes bore deeply into her. She couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. She felt captivated. He was enraptured.

"That the last thing in this world that I want is for you to go."


	7. Seven

She didn't know how to respond to his admission. She stammered in response, but her words were nonsense.

"Hermione, shh. You asked what I was thinking. I thought I should be honest." He smoothed her hair with his hand once again.

She relished in his gentle caress, his words and touch effectively calming her. She had shut her eyes again.

"Severus?" Gods how did she make that name sound so wonderful? He couldn't help but cave to the sound of his name coming from her. He had never heard anyone speak his name like that.

"Hermione?" He replied.

"I'd like you to please kiss me already." Her voice was barely audible. Her eyes opened as she finished her admittance. Her gaze locked on his just in time to see a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. He snaked the hand that was patting her tresses around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Hermione welcomed the contact. She enjoyed the warmth of his body against her. Severus brought his face closer and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and allowed his nose to brush against hers. A sweet, quiet sound escaped Hermione's lips at the contact. He was so ready to kiss her, so ready to take her up into his arms and feel the curves of her body more intimately against him. But still, he pulled away. Their bodies were still flush against one another, but he had pulled his head slightly away from hers. His arm was still wrapped around her and held her tightly to him.

"Not yet." His whisper was quiet and a little sad. Hermione looked up at him indignantly, with confusion and frustration evident on her face. She tried to recover quickly as to not appear disappointed, but the reality of her feelings were plain.

He took a step back and let his hand fall from her back. He took her small hand in his and laced the long fingers on his strong hands with her delicate ones. Hermione went along, unsure what he was playing at but curious to find out.

"Apparate with me."

Without hesitation Hermione took his arm and they disappeared with a pop.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

They began walking down a dark ally. Hermione heard noises and sirens in the distance. The air smelt of soot and smoke. She nervously laced her fingers with his and held the top of his arm with the other, leaning close to him.

"Is it safe to be out here? At night?" She asked with concern.

"By yourself? No. Don't ever come here or somewhere like this alone. But it's alright, I'm here and we aren't going far."

Severus stopped in front of a boarded up ramshackle house. It looked completely dilapidated. The house looked utterly trashed. He sighed. Hermione just looked up at him.

Finally, he spoke. "This is where I grew up."

Hermione nodded, unsure of his purpose. She obviously couldn't say that it was lovely, so she chose not to say anything.

Severus squeezed her hand. "I'm a damaged man, Hermione. My life hasn't been an easy one. I know yours hasn't been easy either. I have to tell you this before I can kiss you, because once I do kiss you I don't think I'll be able to stop." He ran his hand through her hair and she leaned into his touch.

"I have never been truly happy. Now that I am free from all of my...obligations... happiness is all I want. I never thought learning to be happy would be so much work. I remind myself to smile at people. I try to make people feel good instead of miserable. I try to let the light in always, but nightmares plague me nightly. Nightmares of this place, of Voldemort, of something happening to you three when you were under my care. When you told me about your potion I was struck dumb by your brilliance. And I want to be a part of the first trials, Hermione."

She stared at him in shock. After several moments, she spoke.

"Oh Severus," she cooed, while stepping closer to press her body against his. "Happiness doesn't come to us; we need to make it ourselves. The friends that I've built relationships and memories with are my only family now. You are a different man than the one that I knew before, that's plain for anyone to see. You are a wonderful person and being with you has made me happy."

He gave her a small smile. She added, "now please take me home and kiss me properly."

Without warning, he enveloped her in his arms. Her face was pressed to his chest and she inhaled the scent of him. She could pick up traces of the sandalwood and sage soap she had used in the bathroom. As he hugged her close, he let his hands slide down to the small of her back. Her arms moved to wrap around his body. Finally, she added, "and maybe we can create some happiness together."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

They reappeared in Severus' back garden. The garden was full of wonderfully scented herbs and plants. Small lights were charmed here and there to illuminate the lush space. She saw a quaint furniture set on a flagstone patio and imagined sharing an afternoon reading there in the sunlight with Severus. As she looked around, she realized that the Professor Snape she once knew and the man before her were vastly different people. Of course he just wanted to be happy, why wouldn't anyone want just that?

Suddenly there became no doubt in her mind that she wanted him. All of him. Could his admission about his nightmares and struggles to find purchase in this world make her somehow like him more? She drank in the sight of him in the garden. He was tall and broader than she remembered from her school days. His hair framed his face and she rather liked when he mussed it up with his hand.

Without warning, she moved closer to him. He reached out to stroke her cheek and she shut her eyes at the gentle touch. She could feel that touch down through her core; effectively causing her to melt into him. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Her arms wound their way around his neck. She could feel his leg pressing deliciously against the apex of her thighs. Finally, his lips found hers. His mouth parted and sucked her lip in. She felt herself straining against his thigh, seeking friction she did not know she needed. As she pressed into him he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. Hermione let out a moan as the passion of the kiss built with each passing moment. He pushed her back against the side on the house and continued feverishly kissing her. She was moaning consistently into his mouth now and Severus greedily swallowed each sound.

His hands were suddenly wedged behind her thighs and he bent slightly to lift her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Her back was pressed against the wall until she felt him begin to move, and he carried her inside.

He placed her down in the brown wing back chair, but refused to break their kiss. He grasped the arms of the chair as he leaned over and continued kissing her. Hermione felt like she was on fire. She couldn't breathe. She pulled her head back to let out a breathy moan and take in some air. Severus took the opportunity to begin exploring more of her. He began trailing kisses along her jawbone to her neck As he dropped kisses along the underside of her ear, he pulled off her cloak and heard the clasp bounce against the floor. Hermione hastily shrugged the garment off and Severus took in the sight of her beautiful chest and cleavage. Laying back on the chair like this he could see the perfectly round fullness of each breast. He could not resist the temptation to place his hand atop the left breast and squeeze. Hermione's moans encouraged him and his lips found hers again. He let himself come to his knees on the ground before her.

"Hermione" he whispered between his throaty breathing, "if I don't stop touching you now I'm afraid I won't be able to." His lips dropped feather kisses along her exposed neckline.

She moaned at his admittance. "Please. Stay close to me" was all she could manage to choke out.

Severus' hand found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up over her head. He drank in the sight of her pale pink lace bra and kissed every inch of exposed skin.

"Gods, Hermione, you are so beautiful" he admired as he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her forward on the chair. He continued his kisses below the elastic band on her bra and down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel as he passed. Hermione was squirming under his delicate and compassionate care.

When he reached the waistband of her jeans, he hesitated momentarily before unbuttoning them. He looked into Hermione's eyes, which seemed full of pure lust. He took that, and the fact that she wasn't stopping him, as encouragement to shed the garment. As he pulled them down she lifted her arse and he tossed the clothing to the side.

She lay against his brown wing back chair in nothing but the delightful pink bra and matching knickers. He drank in the sight of her for longer than he should have, but she was so damn beautiful, and willing to let him in.

"I can't get enough of you" he whispered.

She smiled the most genuine smile he thought he'd ever seen. With that he resisted no longer and spread her thighs. He held them apart as he planted a row of kisses along her stomach, just above the pink elastic of her knickers. He felt Hermione's fingers make their way into his hair as she swallowed deeply.

Severus dropped kisses along the cotton covered area, moving closer to her sex. She smelled utterly divine. When he reached her core, he could feel wet warmth through the fabric. Finally he could resist no more. He hooked his fingers around the elastic and removed the thin fabric. She lifted her hips to help him slide them down.

Severus resumed kissing the smattering of cropped hair that covered her sex. He deeply inhaled her scent with each breath. He glanced up to see that Hermione's eyes were closed. Her breathing quickened as he moved lower.

When he reached her wet core he lightly kissed it before allowing his tongue to enter her. He licked her slowly inside before dragging his tongue across her opening. Hermione's moaning increased and her arm was draped across her forehead. Her expression was that of pure ecstasy.

After his face was thoroughly coated with her essence and he had satisfied his immediate taste for her, he left a trail of kisses down the inside of her right thigh. He pulled away and ran his pointer finger along her wet, open snatch. Ever so slowly, he pushed one long finger into her body. She moaned his name in agonizing bliss. Once his finger was as deep as he could reach inside of her, he methodically twisted his hand and curled his finger upward to find the clustering of sensitive nerves there. When his finger brushed against them her entire body convulsed once, her breathing hitched, and she let out another low rumbling moan.

Severus began rubbing the area with earnest. Hermione had repositioned her right leg to drape it over the arm of the chair, leaving her body completely exposed for him. He could feel the pressure building inside of her as her muscles tightened around his finger. He knew he had her right on the edge and elected to insert a second finger into her soaked channel. He continued to rub the delicate spot as she writhed about in agonizing bliss. He could tell that Hermione was ready to crack by the way her delicate features twisted about and her body convulsed.

"Come now, sweet girl. Relax." His voice was commanding yet calm and it instantly sent Hermione over the edge. Her body began to shake as she screamed out for him and warm liquid rolled down his hand and onto the floor. He did not stop until every bit of that sweet and salty liquid had run out of her.

Severus stilled his fingers inside her and slowly pulled them out. Finally, her breathing began to steady. He planted one gentle kiss against her wet opening and stood before her. He gathered her exhausted frame into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat down on the chair with her draped in his lap. He pushed her hair to the side as her cheek rested against his chest. He wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep, but he had no plan to move her.

Several minutes later she had recovered enough to sit up and look at him. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes looked sleepy. However, her tongue was sharp.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" She asked.

He looked at her confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"I have never in my life had an orgasm like that."

"Well," Severus wondered aloud, "has anyone ever paid as much attention to you?"

She smiled at his explanation and returned her head to his chest.

"It's late" she mumbled, as if the very admittance was painful.

"Yes," he agreed. "Too late to walk home and you're too tired to apparate. I can accompany you if you'd.."

Hermione was kissing him again. She was kissing him hard. He gave himself fully to her kisses. When she finally pulled away she stated plainly "or I could just stay here."

Severus knew his smile was so big it probably looked goofy, but he couldn't wipe it away.

"Yes. Indeed you could."


	8. Eight

As Hermione rested in his arms, Severus relished in simply holding her. How did he ever survived all these years never truly holding someone like this? She was completely naked save for the pink bra. He trailed his fingertips over her exposed skin, tracing patterns in her flesh and memorizing the nuances of her body.

He noticed that she had a small birthmark on the back of her left shoulder. Her spine smoothly mapped a trail to two dimples at the small of her back. She had a small scar on the inside of her left arm, but it looked quite old.

His companion, who may have been asleep by now, he couldn't quite tell, squirmed in his arms. She sat up with a look of sleep in her eyes. She looked at him and chuckled quietly.

"I'm still naked," she mused.

"Yes; deliciously naked" he replied. "Would you like to come up to bed? Put on something comfortable?"

"That sounds wonderful." She gave him a shy smile. She stood up and pulled her blouse back over her head. Severus located her knickers and she put them on, displeased to realize they were sodden. She didn't bother putting on her jeans. Instead, she folded them in half and tucked them under her arm before following Severus upstairs.

They walked past the bathroom where she had showered earlier and to a master bedroom that boasted large windows overlooking the garden, and she spied another bathroom to the right. When they entered, Hermione admired the oak furniture, king bed, and large fireplace. She was happy to see furnishings that she felt fit Severus, and could imagine how beautiful the room likely gleamed when flooded with sunlight. The hearth roared to life and Hermione followed Severus to an armor. He took out a white cotton T-shirt and offered it to her. Hermione took the fresh clothing and pulled her shirt over her head. Severus leaned against the dresser and watched. She removed her bra and Severus had to remind himself to breathe. Her beautiful breast came free and he saw for the first time their beautiful natural shape and her dusty pink nipples. She pulled the T-shirt over her head. The T-shirt hung nicely on her frame, and rode high on her thigh. Severus thought that if she were to reach up high he'd likely be able to see what was underneath. Then, without warning, she grabbed the elastic at her hips and pulled her knickers down. She stepped out of them and placed them on the dresser with her other clothes.

Their eyes locked as she placed her clothes in a neat pile. "They're damp" she offered as explanation. Severus swallowed. He wasn't sure what he expected when they came upstairs and he offered her a clean shirt to sleep in, but he didn't think having Hermione nearly naked in his bed was it.

He brought himself back to reality. "I typically sleep near the door" he explained, hinting that she should take the other side. She smiled as she walked around the bed. "And the bathroom is through there. I only have my toothbrush, though. You can use it if you'd like or, transfigure something."

Hermione thanked him and went to brush her teeth. He wondered if she was in fact using his toothbrush. She had left her wand on the bedside table, but he thought she was strong enough with wandless magic to possibly not need it.

When she returned to the bedroom she found him still fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Severus, get ready for bed. It's late" she offered as she walked toward him.

He looked at her. "I wasn't sure what you wanted me to sleep in."

"What would make you happy?" She asked.

He smiled sadly, and then his face dropped. She eyed him with concern.

"I have marks, Hermione. All over my body. It isn't the most pleasant sight to see."

She sat beside him; tucking her feet beneath her and leaning against his side.

"Hm.." she sounded. "I assumed as much." She slowly brought her left hand up to trace the scar along his neck. He stiffened at her touch. Only healers had ever touched his scars.

"You have not always been the master of your own flesh, my dear. It would only make sense that you'd have some scars and marks that you do not like to see." She removed her hand and planted a kiss on the silver scar. His eyes closed at the contact and he felt a shiver shoot through his spine.

"And I'm certain," she continued in a slow, comforting, quiet voice, "that if I were to remove this shirt and expose you I would see even more scars marking you." She began undoing the top buttons on the shirt and slowly making her way down, revealing a white T-shirt underneath that was identical to the one she was wearing. "And, if I were to see them, I would kiss every last one until you realize how much you are worth in spite of each one."

She slid the button down off his shoulders, which exposed several other scars. She folded the button down and placed it on the bed. He was watching her. She grabbed hold of his T-shirt with one fist. "I could do that for you. If you'd like."

Severus hesitated only slightly before nodding in agreement. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed herself up on her knees to drag it over his head. When she let the shirt fall on the bed she could tell he was holding his breath. She pushed him to lie down and he scooted higher on the bed. Hermione followed on hands and knees to lean over him.

"I think I'll start with this one." She began by picking up his left arm and laying it back on his pillow above his head. He focused on her eyes intently. All too late he realized she had exposed the dark mark. She had laced her fingers into his and leaned forward to kiss the ugly thing.

Snape's first instinct was to pull away, but he simply couldn't. When her lips pressed against his flesh he felt nothing but adoration for the woman above him. He turned his head to look up at her. When she pulled back and saw him watching her she smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. When she moved to kiss a scar along his right pectoral bone he swallowed deeply.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" She let a kiss fall on the scar.

"Why are you such a wonderful human? How can you be so good and gentle and compassionate after everything that's happened to you?"

She shot up on her knees. "Me!?" Her tone was the opposite of what he expected. She sounded shrill, and shocked. "I am anything but a wonderful human being. Sure I try to do the right things and have empathy and treat everything and everyone with dignity and respect but sometimes I tell people I'm sick so I can cancel plans. And sometimes I hide from people I know in public. Oh and one time this guy at work was giving me such a hard time, every day making some douchey comment, and I got right pissed one night and told him to do some pretty nasty things with a stapler."

Severus was hysterical at her rantings. Hermione began laughing too. He sat up and suddenly swept his arm around her; laying her on the bed as he moved to hover over her.

He kissed her passionately for several minutes before he nuzzled his head against her neck. He pressed against her with his leg between her splayed thighs. She combed her fingers through his hair as they both drifted to sleep.


	9. Nine

Hermione sat back against her sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand. She took a sip of the dark liquid. To say it had been quite the week would be an understatement. Last Sunday she had woken up in the warmth of Severus Snape's arms. She had begun to stir as sunlight came pouring in through the oversized windows. At this point, the couple had shifted in the night and Hermione's head was resting in the crook of his arm. Her T-shirt had hiked up in the night, or Severus pushed it up, she wasn't sure, and she relished in the feel of the soft sheets against her bare skin. His hand had move beneath her shirt and was splayed across the small of her back as he hugged her against him. Her right let was draped over his left thigh; her core flesh against his leg. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that he was still asleep. She planted a few light kisses in the crook of his arm and drank in his early morning scent.

As she kissed him she noticed he began to wake. After he opened his eyes she moved to kiss his lips. They spent the better part of an hour cuddling and kissing beneath the heavy duvet.

"Let me make you breakfast," he whispered between kisses.

"You don't need to do all that" she offered.

"I've never made anyone breakfast before. I'd like to make some for you."

Hermione felt a smile pull at her lips and she nodded in agreement.

The pair took separate showers and headed downstairs for breakfast. Severus was making quite a spread with toast and eggs and small breakfast sausages. When they sat down to eat together, Hermione thanked him gratuitously as she ate. He watched her momentarily before digging into his own plate.

"So I will keep watch over the potion, if you'd like. Would you like me to make a few calls and we can begin bottling it and sending it out for trials?" Severus took a bite of his toast.

"Thank you, yes" Hermione replied. "When do you think we should bottle it?"

"There is no harm in letting it simmer for a few days. If we bottle it Thursday night I can make some drop offs on Friday. Unless you'd like to do something else. I'm sure my colleagues would love to meet you after hearing so much from me about this potion."

Hermione blushed. "I should be able to take Friday off. Kingsley knows that I've been pursuing this potion and would be supportive of whatever I need to do to get it out there. Can I come with you?"

Severus' face brightened. "There is nothing I'd like more."

She smiled in return and the pair resumed eating their breakfast. Then Severus spoke, "Actually there is one thing I'd like more" he added.

"And what is that?"

She could see nervousness on his face as he carefully chose his words. "For you to spend the night again on Thursday." He looked down at his plate as he waited for her answer.

Hermione took another bite of her sausage, making him wait momentarily. One eyebrow lifted as he peeked up at her, waiting for reply. She finished chewing and when she regained his eye contact she finished. "That sounds lovely. It's a date."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

It was now Wednesday night and she felt as if it had been the longest three days of her life. Kingsley easily approved her absence request and she was looking forward to her early start to the weekend.

She had told her friends about their successful brewing session and that the potion was going to go out on Friday. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had come over on Monday night and asked her about brewing with Snape.

"I'm not sure you guys understand," she explained. "He is completely different now. He is pleasant and we had a really nice time together. He made me laugh a lot. And he ordered pizza."

"Snape eats pizza?" Ron looked dumbstruck.

Ginny smacked his arm. "Of course he eats pizza. Most people do."

Ron rubbed the spot. "I just can't picture it."

Hermione ignored Ronald. Her friends shared her excitement about the trials, but didn't quite understand how she could tolerate working with their old professor.

 _Little do they know._

After finishing her wine she went to her bedroom to pack a small overnight bag. She was going to apparate to Severus' right after work. She packed her overnight things, and a fresh lingerie set to wear to Severus'. She found a 3/4 sleeve navy dress with a slight plunge at the neckline, just enough to make sure she didn't look prudish, and nude pumps to wear on Friday. She laid out her clothes for the day. A beige and maroon pencil skirt that hit an inch or two above the knee and a light maroon sweater. She figured she'd wear her pumps twice.

Just as Hermione was preparing to get into bed, she heard tapping at her window. She opened it to let in a black owl with a scroll attached to his leg. He lifted it so she could remove it. She began to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I thought I'd send you a quick note regarding tomorrow. The potion is doing beautifully and is ready for bottling. I am looking forward to working with you again._

 _I must let you know that I took a dose of the potion for the first time last night. It was only Tuesday that I realized I had no trouble with sleep the night you stayed in my bed. Not surprisingly, Sunday and Monday the nightmares returned. On Tuesday night, with the aid of the potion, I had nothing but peacefully sleep. The dreams were extracted in the morning and I saved them, but have no want to view them any time soon._

 _I need to thank you properly. I am so proud of you and excited that this potion that can help so many is ready to go out. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow._

 _Yours,_

 _SS_

Hermione beamed at the note. She offered the bird a cracker off a nearby plate and grabbed another piece of parchment to jot a quick reply. She gave the note to the bird and he flew off. All she had written was this:

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Waiting for tomorrow seems to have become the center of my week. I'm so glad that you found peaceful sleep. I think I would be sleeping better if I had you by my side._

 _Patiently pacing in anticipation of tomorrow,_

 _Your Hermione_


	10. Ten

When Hermione approached Severus' front door, a sense of calm washed over her. It was an absolutely beautiful day and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. When she approached she knocked lightly. Almost immediately the door swung open. Severus took in the sight of her.

"It's about time" he spat.

She looked at him confused. "I told you I get off work at 4. It's before 4:30."

"I know. But I was waiting for you."

Hermione smiled and reached up to pat his cheek, once, twice, before walking past him to enter the house. She toed off her beige pumps and left them by the door. She placed her overnight bag on the loveseat and began walking through the house towards the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here" she chided as she opened the oven to peek inside to see a beautiful roast, much like one would expect to have on holidays.

"I figured you'd be hungry after a long work day and then bottling with me." He walked over to her in the kitchen. When she turned to face him he raked his hands through her loose curls. Her eyes closed and after massaging her scalp for a moment he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he broke their kiss he whispered against her mouth; "Gods Hermione I missed you."

She pecked him one last time in response to his openness. She let her nose brush against his as they nuzzled closer.

"Shall we have at it then?" He forced himself away from her because he knew if he didn't he'd likely throw her over his shoulder and carry her upstairs right now, forgetting the potion. "Oh and I scheduled a meeting with a man in wizarding pharmaceuticals and therapies. I've worked with him for years. He wants to trial the potion and then get it to market as soon as possible. I told him that it works."

Hermione smiled. "How have I managed to get by without you?"

He chuckled. "Oh, you get by just fine without me. But I'm happy to add a little something extra." He winked at her.

She laughed and walked over to her bag to take out a pair of flat shoes.

"Alright, lets get to it." She began descending the stairs with Snape close behind her.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After the pair finished their work and enjoyed their meal, Hermione was feeling utterly exhausted. They sat in the sitting room reading, but Hermione found herself reading the same passage again and again. Instead, she watched him as he read. She enjoyed the way his fingers turned the pages and his eyes dashed across the page. She liked the way his glasses hung off his nose and every once in a while he would push his hair to the side.

"Is your book boring you, Miss Granger" he said in a slow drawl without looking up from his page.

She was startled momentarily, then replied. "Miss Granger? Are we back at school. Shall I wave my hand in the air if I have something to say."

He chuckled to himself, still not lifting his eyes from the book. She attempted to resume reading, but couldn't focus.

"Severus?" Her voice carried across the room and sounded like literal music in his ears.

"Yes, Hermione?" He raised one eyebrow at her.

She closed her book and looked at him. "I was just thinking...you've taken the potion twice so far and you said it worked for you. Are you going to take it again tonight?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I take it again? The thing is a bloody miracle."

She swallowed hard. "Well, if my hypothesis is correct, I don't think the potion has any authority is discern between good dreams and nightmares. I don't see any property that would stop it from blocking all good dreams, too."

He shut his book now to eye her carefully and leaned back on the loveseat. "Well, that shouldn't be a concern to me. I don't think I've ever had a good dream."

"But you didn't have a nightmare the last time I was here. What if you could have a good dream and the potion blocked it? You already said that you have no intention of viewing your own dreams any time soon. What if something good happens...and you miss it?" She gave him a sad smile. He was certain that she had no idea how her smile, her care and concern, pulled at his heart strings to create a sensation he had only ever experiences with her.

After a long pause, he spoke. "I see your point. Very well then, I won't take it tonight. But if I wake up screaming and sweating like a psychopath, can you promise you won't run?"

She suddenly shot up off the chair and threw herself into his lap. She sat there, straddling his lap as his hands wound around her waist. Her skirt was hiked up at the contact but neither seemed to mind. She kissed him passionately for several minutes, rubbing herself gently against his stiffening erection.

When she finally broke the kiss she quickly dismounted from him. Standing before him, her clothes rumpled, she wiped her mouth and uttered "God I can't let you get to me like that. Actually, I think I need a shower."

Severus chuckled at her disheveled state. "You know how to get there" was all he said as he picked up his book and resumed reading. Hermione made her way upstairs.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Once she was in the bathroom, Hermione located some relaxing scented oils and some bath foam. Upon finding these items she decided that a bath would be incredibly nice. Severus' bathtub was long and deep, and she knew she'd feel incredibly good after a hot soak.

Hermione drew the bath and added the sweet smelling liquids. As the steam began to build in the air, Hermione stripped herself of her clothes and slid beneath the bubbles and into the hot water. She let out an audible sigh as she let the warmth envelope her.

Several minutes passed before the shower curtain opened to reveal a naked Severus Snape. Before she had time to even register his naked form, she saw him sliding into the water opposite her. He perched two glasses of wine on the edge of the tub. As he sank into the warm water, Hermione's felt slight disappointed at not having gotten a better look at him. She wanted to traverse every inch of him with her eyes. However, as Hermione saw the small smile on his face and felt his legs beginning to entwine with hers, she realized that she was just happy he had joined her. She had not realized how large and empty the tub had felt before he joined her.

As he settled back against the cool tile, he lifted the two glasses and passed one to Hermione. She thanked him with a nod before taking a sip. The wine was smooth and delicious. She moved to take another sip, then returned the glass. She leaned back and shut her eyes as she felt his toes brush against her thigh beneath the water.

"I didn't know you were going to have a soak" his voice was strong yet quiet as he picked up her right foot and began massaging the arch. "I rather enjoy a good soak."

A small moan escaped her lips as he rubbed. "I'm so happy you could join me then" she said.

Without warning he brought the bottom of Hermione's foot to his mouth. He gently kissed the arch where he'd been rubbing before finishing his ministrations. He kissed there again, and then she felt a kiss to the inside of her ankle. Hermione leaned back a little lower in the tub, allowing her leg to come up higher out of the water so he could kiss her more.

When he replaced her foot in the water, Hermione was surprised by how quickly he reached across to pull her near him. His hands encircled her waist and he moved to sit her across his lap; legs curled around his back. She took a deep breath before laying her head against his shoulder. She felt his hand smoothing her hair and trailing light caresses over her back. After several long moments he stilled his petting.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"I want to see you," he added.

"See me? You slipped into the tub so quickly that I haven't had a proper look at you either" she explained.

"It's time to rinse anyway," he reasoned as she slid from his lap. Severus pulled the drain plug and turned on the shower. After waiting momentarily for it to warm, he stood from the bath and into the cascading liquid warmth. He closed his eyes as the warm water from the shower dampened his hair and face.

Hermione watched from her spot as the water ran off of his body. She looked up and drank in the sight of him. His black hair fell down the back of his neck. The water ran off his broad shoulders and down his body. She relished in the modest definition of his muscular frame. She let her eyes travel south to his flattened stomach and hip bones. Her breathing hitched at the line of dark hair running from his belly button to the patch of dark hair cover his pubic bone. His halfway inflated erection hung to the left. She tried to break her eyes away from the soft skin covering the shaft. She was pleasantly impressed by the size of him and realized she was looking forward to seeing it at full mast. She reached to the side of the tub and picked up her wine glass to take a sip as she enjoyed her view.

Severus looked down at her as she enjoyed her drink and chuckled. "Won't you join me?"

She placed the glass back down and rose to her feet before him. The water clung to her breasts in droplets. Severus drank in the sight of her like a parched man. He grabbed her shoulders to pull her against him and into the stream of cascading water. Her body was pressed against his; her breasts flattened against his stomach.

She felt him take a deep breath as she was pressed against him. He buried his face into her hair and she reveled in the weight of his strong body against her softness. She pressed more aggressively into him.

"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "I need to feel you."

At that she dropped to her knees. Without hesitation she kissed the dark hair above his shaft. She let her cheek brush against it.

"What are you.." he began as Hermione let out a long shhh. He bit his tongue as he watched her take the tip if his semi-erect cock between her lips.

She sucked him into her mouth. She kissed the length of his growing shaft as she gazed up at him longingly. Her lips parted and circled him in a deliciously warm cave. He moaned out loud and grabbed tightly onto her head. She sucker him greedily; increasing in her speed and intensity as he moved into her open mouth.

He continued to thrust into her mouth and she let out gurgled moans. She felt his fingers burying into her curls. His dick continuously hit the back in her throat as she tried to swallow him. She lavished in the taste of his sweet and salty member. She liked the way his velvet skin slid up and down as she hungrily accepted him.

"Hermione," he moaned. "My Gods Hermione I'm going to come"

His admission spurred her on and she choked on the rock hard instrument as it slammed into her throat. She did not slow. She suddenly felt his body tense and could sense that his eruption was near. She gave his cock a few more passes before she felt Severus' grip tighten in her hair. His warm, salty release flooded her mouth. She swallowed it as the final outpourings finished spilling from him. She could hear him panting as she released her mouth from his softening cock. Before she had an opportunity to collect herself, Severus roughly grabbed her right arm and pulled her to her feet. They both gazed at one another momentarily until Severus captured her lips in a frenzied and passionate open-mouthed kiss. Hermione stood on her tip toes as his tongue probed deeply into his mouth. She felt his hand snake it's way down her back and he roughly grabbed her arse to pulled her against him. When they finally broke their kiss they were both panting and breathing heavily.

Hermione could feel her body humming with arousal. Severus must have been able to sense her need because his fingers quickly found the patch of damp hair at her opening. He ran his fingers through it before rubbing her clit with earnest. She leaned back and let out a stifled moan as he kissed her once more.

He slipped one long digit into her slick channel and curled his finger towards the sensitive clustering of nerves that resided there. Her breathing hitched and Severus wasn't sure she'd be able to stand. He used his hand on her back to support her weight as she careened against him. He let a second finger enter her, with his sheer intent to bring her to a fast, earth-shattering orgasm. He pressed against that sensitive spot methodically as he brought her close to the edge.

"Severusss" she screamed as her body pulsated around his pistoning fingers. "Severus please, I need you, I'm going to.."

And with a few more deliciously rough passes she let out a glorious scream that was pure music to his ears. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as warm liquid coated his fingers. When he removed his hand from between her sticky legs he moved to wrap both arms around her and pull her tight against him. She was panting wildly against him.

Severus wanted to say something but could think of nothing more. As both of their bodies sang from the aftershocks of pleasure he kissed her once more and nuzzled his face against the top of her head.


	11. Eleven

The following day, as she walked up the steps outside of JD Witkins' medical research facility, Hermione felt powerful. That was the only word that could possibly describe her current state. She walked with an attitude of comfort and familiarity.

Severus was keeping stride with her, dragging a large, rolling briefcase behind him. He looked incredibly handsome in his back suit and Hermione inwardly marveled at how professional and polished he looked.

Severus felt nothing but pride as he walked towards the building; rolling the case of potions behind him. His eyes followed Hermione and he could definitely tell she was walking with purpose. He loved the way her navy blue dress clung to her frame and highlighted each curve of her body. When she had dressed in it that morning he had to quickly compose himself so that she wouldn't catch him drooling.

The night before, the little bit of time that remained to them after their shared bath was mostly spent in his bed. Hermione had dressed in just her knickers and one of his T-shirts while Severus has slept in his boxers and a T-shirt. The pair had climbed into bed and Hermione placed her head on his shoulder as his arm moved to encircle her waist. As they drifted to sleep, they both felt peace that they had never truly known before.

When they awoke the next morning, Severus was pleased to realize he had not had any dreams during the night. He turned to see a gorgeous woman asleep next to him; her riotous hair spread across the pillow as she snored quietly.

He thought for a moment as he watched her sleeping. Maybe this is the dream.

Later, as they got ready side by side, Severus marveled at the way they seemed to co-exist. Hermione was smiling, but a nervous blush had crept into her cheeks. She looked radiant. He decided to tell her so.

"You look positively radiant."

A small chuckle escaped her. "Why thank you, Mr. Darcy."

As they descended the stairs into the living room, they gave each other a final look over. Hermione reached up to brush a piece of lint from his shoulder. She let her hand slide down his chest and reveled in the feeling of his strong body. In return, he loosely ran his hand across the column of her neck before straightening the neckline on her dress. He let his fingertips run across the top of her bra and then allowed one to dip beneath the cup to touch her soft, pink flesh.

Hermione bit her lip. In a low voice, she said, "we better be going." He gave her a final, quick peck and they departed.

When they finally reached the entrance to JD Witkins' building, Hermione took a steadying breath and Severus placed his hand conspicuously on the small of her back.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and took a step over the threshold.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Several hours later, Hermione and Severus were in full celebration mode. When they arrived back at Snape's home, she was overjoyed by the success of the day. Severus had picked her up in his arms and held her close the moment they returned. As he engulfed her in a wild embrace, Severus realized just how much he had missed being close to her over the last few hours. When he finally broke away, it was only because being close to her felt too incredibly good. She strode to the kitchen and started opening the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a cake."

"A cake? Why?" He questioned.

"Because we're celebrating." She looked at him. "Also, who asks why when someone says they're making cake?"

Snape chuckled. He could not make sense of how she could look so beautiful; so full of light and happiness. She stood before him, barefoot and in her blue, jewel colored dress. She looked as if she'd walked out of a Rembrandt and into his kitchen. He made to close the space between them. Severus looked at the clock.

"It'll be getting pretty late by the time it's done" he observed.

"Have you never had cake in bed before?" She smiled up at him.

"What?" He looked at her confused. "One does not eat cake in bed."

"Why not?"

Severus thought for a moment and, after not being able to find a good reason to contradict her, he asked "does that mean you're staying tonight?"

"If you'll have me."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

As promised, the pair ate their celebratory chocolate cake in Severus' bed. Hermione vanished the plates and silverware down to the kitchen before realizing she should pen a note to her friends.

Dear Harry,

Our meeting today went beautifully. JD Witkins' is beginning trials next week and is very excited to put the potion into production. Apparently Professor Snape has worked with Mr. Witkins for years, and Severus agreed to help me demonstrate for the lab staff how to brew the potion. I really enjoy working with him, Harry.

Give my love to Ginny and Ron. I am exhausted from today and need to get some rest. Thank you for all of your encouragement and support.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione sent the letter using Snape's black owl. When she came back to bed, Severus turned down her side of the blankets to usher her back in.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Harry and Ginny were reading in bed when they looked up from their books to see a large black owl tapping at the window. Harry let the bird inside. He offered him a plate of muffin crumbs before untying the letter from his leg.

"Is it from Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded as he read. "The meeting went well. She sounds very excited." He gave to letter to Ginny so she could read it.

Ginny looked up at him. "She really enjoys working with him, huh." Ginny smirked. Harry looked at her questioningly and unsure of what she was getting at.

"And she's sending late night owls with his bird" Ginny added.

Harry spun around to watch the inky black bird eating the muffin crumbs from the plate. Realization bloomed on his face.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "she's still with him. Right now. It's almost the middle of the night. What on earth is she..."

Ginny rose from her spot and took out a piece of parchment from the desk where the bird was eating to write a quick reply. Harry looked dumbfounded as he tried to piece together what his other half had already figured out.

"Don't you see, Harry, they make each other happy. And they have common interests, too. Snape is different now and I think that being together makes them happy."

Harry shook his head as if he was trying to get all the jumbled thoughts to line up in his brain. "Wait, so you think they're together?" He said with shock and indignation.

Ginny rolled up the piece of parchment and the bird lifted his leg to accept the note. "I don't know if they're together together, but they're certainly spending time together. I wouldn't be surprised if they're spending the night together." Ginny chuckled at the look of shock on her partner's face. She rubbed his arm. "Relax, Harry. Everyone deserves happiness, especially our Hermione. And if he makes her happy, who are we to question that? She says he's different, and I believe her. I know she wouldn't be spending all this time with him unless something had changed." She opened the window and allowed the bird to soar off into the night. He was invisible against the dark sky.

"I suppose" Harry offered reluctantly. Ginny pulled Harry back towards the bed and they pulled the duvet up over themselves. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she settled into the crook of his arm.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

As the pair lay in bed, Severus could not help but let his hands explore Hermione's body. He had pulled up her T-shirt at the back to expose the arch of her spine to his caress. He let his touch meander over the exposed skin and up her shoulder-blade, then back down over the curve of her hip. His ministrations were making her feel sleepy.

"Severus," she began, "that feels so nice but you're going to make me fall asleep."

"Then go to sleep, sweet girl. No one said you needed to fight it." He continued his gentle caresses.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to sleep yet." She moved to prop herself up on one elbow and looked at him. His hand rested idly on her hip.

"What is it you would like then" he asked.

Without hesitation, Hermione answered "to be closer to you."

"We're pretty damn close right now, Hermione" he replied as he attempted to close the small gap between their bodies.

Hermione chuckled. "That isn't what I mean."

Snape now propped himself up on his elbow, waiting for her to continue. Suddenly Hermione felt unsure of how to speak.

"Well, I'd like...I need...I, I really like spending time with you. And working with you. And, and I like sharing a bed with you." She stammered the sentence out in broken pieces. Her tongue suddenly felt heavy in her mouth.

"Hermione, I love having you in my bed. You have no idea how much I love it. I didn't think I'd ever share a bed with someone, let alone someone I want so much to be around." He tucked a curl that had fallen out of place behind her ear. "And as far as working with you goes, I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up but I guess I'm going to anyway. Hermione, there is something I was wondering."

Hermione looked at him confused and waited for him to continue.

"I have been doing commission work and private research ever since leaving Hogwarts. I have immensely enjoyed this because it gives me some autonomy in the lab. I don't mean to be self-indulgent but people want me to brew for them. I have a good reputation, as far as potion making goes at least" he smiled and Hermione waited for him to continue.

"I have always worked in the lab alone. You are the only other person who has seen my lab, let alone worked in it. And you're a brilliant potion maker, Hermione. Absolutely brilliant."

Hermione blushed as the compliment. She was unsure of where he was going with this, but the way he was showering her with praise felt incredible.

"Working with you lately has changed my philosophy quite a bit. I don't want to brew alone anymore, Hermione. I want to brew with you." Her breathing nearly stopped and her eyes went wide as she listened. He could feel his heart pounding and took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "I want to research and take commissions and experiment with you. I never thought I'd want a partner but, Hermione, I want to partner with you."

She stared at him for a long, long time, unable to overcome the shock that had enveloped her. When she finally spoke, her voice was a whisper. "You want to brew with me? All of the time? You want to be partners?"

"Yes, Hermione. Yes, I do. I am good at this on my own but together we would be incredible. You are bloody brilliant. I enjoy brewing with you. I enjoyed being at that appointment today with you. You have no idea how much better you were at that part than I've even been. You looked beautiful. You were so confident. Witkins loves you. I could have done that without you, with a different potion, and I have many times. But it was so much better having you there."

At that Hermione could hold back no more. She felt the happiest tears she'd ever cried before stinging the back of her eyelids. Severus reached out to brush them away. "Will you," he probed, "Hermione, will you partner with me."

She nodded in response, "I want to but what about my job at the ministry?"

"Kingsley will let you on part time I'm sure. A day or two a week, maybe working out of the office at times. I may have already asked him" Severus smirked nervously.

Hermione laughed out loud. Without warning she pushed Severus to lie back in the bed and she climbed over him to straddle his waist. What was meant to be a playful gesture, suddenly became more intense, however. She stared down in to his deep, onyx eyes. Her riotous curls hung around her like a lion's mane. He let his fingers brush up and down the sides of her arms. Finally his hands made their way into her hair, pushing it back and massaging her scalp. She let out a quiet moan and Hermione felt his cock jump against her thigh.

"Severus," she cooed, "are business partners allowed to be intimate with one another, or will HR need to be notified?" A smile played at the corners of her lips.

Severus laughed out loud and pulled her down on top of him; quickly rolling to the side the flip her beneath him. She felt his erection strategically pressing against the bare skin of her inner thigh, right beside her entrance.

"You can be HR if you'd like, and I'll send any and all complaints your way." He buried his face against the nape of her neck and began pressing breathtaking kisses all over her.


	12. Twelve

Severus and Hermione were stirred from bed when they heard pecking at the window. Hermione opened the glass to let Felix inside. When he stuck out his leg she removed the note and began reading.

"It's from Ginny," she stated. "Her and Harry are thrilled to hear things are going well, and she wants to have lunch on Monday." She gave the bird a quick scratch on the head and he flew out of the window.

"It doesn't say anything about Felix showing up at nearly midnight?" He asked as she got back into bed.

"Why would it.." she stared at him; realization blooming on her face. "Oh damn. They know I'm still here."

"And is that a bad thing?" Severus' eyebrow lifted as he waited for a response.

"Yes. Well, no. It's not. I, I don't know. You think they know it's your owl?" Her eyes were wide with concern.

"I don't know. Do you normally send late night notes with an obsidian bird that could eat most typical barn owls as typically used by the ministry and the post?" He saw her face sink. He grabbed her hand. "It's ok, Hermione. If you don't want your friends to know you're here with me I understand."

"That's not it. I just don't know how to go about any of this. I don't know what this even is." He could read frustration all over her face.

"Well, we're working together, remember? They shouldn't be surprised that..."

"Severus," she interjected, "it's nearly midnight and I'm half naked in your bed. For the third time in a week, mind you. This has nothing to do with the potions."

He sighed deeply. "I don't know what this is either, Hermione. The only thing I do know is that if you were to, for any reason, get out of this bed right now and walk away from me...well, I wouldn't know what to do next."

They stared intently into one another's eyes, both seeking answers to questions they were unsure of to begin. When she could stand the scrutiny no longer, Hermione threw any and all caution to the wind. She quickly pushed him to lay down on the bed and clambered over him, positioning one knee on each side of his waist. Her T-shirt road up above her thighs and he could see the deep blue lace knickers that adorned her bottom half. He rubbed his hands over the tops of her thighs and drank in the wild sight of her. Her hair fell around her face in gorgeous curls. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to fist those curls and pull her hair back from her face. Without warning she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing the swell of her perfect breasts.

"Fuck, Hermione" was all he could manage when he began to infer her intent. She was rocking slightly against his hips now, and he grabbed hold of her hips in order to spur her on. Before long Hermione was grinding against his growing shaft as her breasts bounced before him. When he could take it no more he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. She let out a moan and the two rubbed more intently against one another.

"Hermione," he ground out behind closed teeth, "you're going to need to tell me exactly what it is you want because I swear if you don't I'm not going to be able to stop what is about to happen." His erection ground hard into her moistening core. He could feel the wet heat through the thin fabric barrier.

While moaning, she managed her strangled reply: "I'd like to find out what's about to happen, if that's alright with you."

Severus nearly growled at her as he pulled her head back to expose the column of her neck. When he let go, he let his hand graze her cheek and slide down her neck, grasping it slightly on its journey to her right breast. He squeezing it roughly before rolling the pert nipple through his fingers several times. She was writhing and moaning on his lap like a cat in heat. He slid her a bit lower in his lap so she was sitting directly above his cock, which gave him the room necessary to sit up with her draped around him. His mouth found her nipple greedily and sucked it into his mouth. At the contact she let out a delicious scream and continued bucking against him.

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her beneath him. Now he straddled her thighs. She was panting hard already, and he took the opportunity to reach behind him and pull his shirt over his head. He let his body fall on top of hers and the pair relished the feeling of warm skin on warm skin as his hips continuously ground against her. After several minutes he began kissing her hard, then trailed the kisses down her body, over the curve of her breast, down past her bellybutton, and to her lace cover entrance. He looped his fingers beneath the elastic and pulled them down, tossing them to the floor.

Without hesitation he buried his face between her legs. Hermione let out a shrill scream that encouraged him. He lapped at her delicious juice before letting his tongue enter her channel. Hermione had one hand in his hair as he ate away at her.

Before long she was bucking against his face. Severus new he needed to stop if he hoped to keep her going longer than this, Although difficult, he broke away and looked up at her. He moved up her body and began kissing her aggressively. Hermione enjoyed the taste of her mingling with the taste of his lips. When he pressed his body against her, she could feel his rock hard and straining erection through his boxers.

"Please, please. Let me feel you." Breathlessly, she expressed her want and desire to him. The meaning was not lost on him, because as she uttered the word "you" she pressed her core desperately against his hard member.

At that he pulled off his boxers and pressed his bare flesh against her bare flesh. The sound they both released at the contact was of utter pleasure.

She was slick, that was certain. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "Hermione, I want to be inside you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

"And I know what I want," her reply was sharp and clear. She looked back at him with an expression of pure need on her face.

He lifted his hips and aligned himself with her body, then began to slowly enter her until all of him was buried inside of her body. Once he was sheathed in her warmth, she let out a satisfied sigh. She could feel his length and girth forcing her walls open and enjoyed the full sensation inside of her body. By the same token, Severus marveled at the way her tight channel squeezed and gripped his length. After several moments of enjoying the contact, they both began to rhythmically rock their hips.

Severus began thrusting into her with earnest, nearly removing his shaft from her body before thrusting back into her for more. She opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his back, encouraging him to settle more deeply into each thrust.

He was certain that you couldn't actually split a woman in two this way, but if the way she kept opening herself to him was and indication he wouldn't have been shocked if it actually happened. She accepted him each time into her depts. When he thought he couldn't take anymore of the agonizing bliss, he buried his face into the nape of her neck and inhaled the scent of her. Hermione's hand wound its way into his hair as she met each trust. Suddenly they were grinding roughly against each other between trusts.

"Severusss," she bellowed breathlessly as the head of his cock rubbed deep against her walls.

"That's it, sweet girl. Let me see you come undone. Let go for me," his whisper was quiet against her ear. If someone had been in the room they would have never heard; a secret shared between lovers. He continued exploring her depth as he felt her muscles tightening around him. He was sure he was going to lose control at any moment.

"Mmmmmmmm" his moan traveled into her ear and embedded itself deep in her brain. She moaned in response and erupted around him. As she let out an unguarded scream, Severus spilled inside of her and continued moaning into her ear. The symphony created by their shared sounds, his low moans and her high screams, made him feel as if he could get hard all over again and continue his onslaught. But instead, he let his body still and enjoyed the feeling of her wet and pulsing core.

When Severus eventually rolled over and slid out of her, Hermione curled into his side and promptly fell asleep. Severus, however, lay awake beside her for a long while, smoothing her hair back and gazing at her with disbelief at what they had just done.

When Hermione woke the following morning, her body felt deliciously sore. His arm was draped across her waist protectively. As she lay there she thought of all that had happened. Hermione was a very rational person, and she understood what the feeling was that she'd been experiencing, but on some other level she simply could not believe that she had had sex with Severus Snape. The fact that it was the best sex of her life made her feel even more disbelief. She had sex with Severus Snape and all she wanted was the opportunity to do it again.

Severus must have known she was awake because he tightened his grip on her and pulled her a bit closer. At this, Hermione kissed him sweetly. "I can make breakfast. What would you like?"

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "I haven't done the shopping. Let's go out."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

The pair sat at a small cafe endearingly called The Sunday Spot. They had ordered a full English and were sipping their tea as they waited for their breakfast's arrival.

"So I guess I'll have a talk with Kingsley when I get into work tomorrow," Hermione thought out loud.

"That would be good. I have a meeting scheduled with a woman named Anastasia Goodrich on Thursday; she runs Goodrich Industries and wants me to brew a new version of Bundimum Secretion. Apparently she thinks a new, hybrid version of the plant will produce a stronger cleaning power. I'd love it if you could come."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, I'll be there so long as I can."

Severus smiled and reached out the grab her hand. He lightly brushed his thumb over the tops of her knuckles.

"Why good morning" a cheery and familiar voice chided. Severus quickly pulled his hand away from Hermione's and looked up to see Ginevra Weasley and Potter standing beside their table.

Flustered, Hermione replied. "Good morning, Ginny. Harry. What brings you two here this morning?"

"Someone burned the last of the eggs," Ginny shared, covertly pointing in Harry's direction.

Hermione chuckled. Ginny looked from her friend, to Professor Snape, then back to Hermione. "We'll let you enjoy your breakfast. Hermione, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow. Professor." She gave a nod in Snape's direction.

"Miss Weasley. Potter." Severus managed a small nod in return.

As Ginny moved to walk back towards their table, Harry spoke directly to Hermione, his tone of voice not betraying his feelings. "So your sending his owl late at night? And holding hands over breakfast? What gives, Hermione?" He didn't sound angry, but confusion and frustration and a suddenly very uncomfortable air flooded the room.

"Come on Harry..." Ginny grabbed his arm to try to pull him away, but his feet stayed firmly planted as he waited for a response.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I don't know what you're getting at..."

Snape interjected. His voice was slow and melodious and reminiscent of the tone he used during a classroom lecture.

"Mr. Potter," he began, " I know that you don't have any love for me and therefore do not care much about what I might have to say. I will, however, say it anyway. My life has been permeated with depression and anger. I have never been in control of my own life. I spent years protecting you, all of you, in hopes of alleviating some weight from my guilt riddled conscience. I am not a good person by any measure and most days I am restraining the urge to berate someone, much like I'm restraining from doing to you right now. In the years since the war I've been trying to make my own happiness and failing miserably. Now, I am happy in a way that I didn't know was possible. I understand that you have your judgements to make, but know that I am simply a damaged man who has finally found some peace. And I don't mean to do anyone any harm. Never again."

Hermione could see the lines of stress and anxiety forming on his face and she let her ankle rub comfortingly against his shin beneath the table. Harry and Ginny stared at the old professor. When it became apparently that Harry had no reply, Ginny spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor. We will let you return to your..."

Harry placed his hands on the table and leaned across Snape's saucer, making eye contact with his former professor, their faces inches from each other's. Harry whispered through gritted teeth, never once breaking his glare from Snape's onyx eyes. His voice was nearly impossible to hear.

"Do. You. Love. Her.?"

Snape stared back a moment. He brought his lips closer to Harry's ear and whispered his reply so neither of their female companions could hear.

"Always."

Harry pulled back suddenly to stare into Snape's face. He gave the Professor a small nod and then stood up.

"I apologize for the intrusion. Hermione, we will see you soon. Professor, have a good day." Harry turned to return to his table with Ginny beside him.

Hermione lifted her cup to take a sip, eyeing her partner carefully. Something in his demeanor had changed, that was for certain, but she couldn't discern just quite what it was.

SSHGSSHGSSHHSSHGSSHG

A/N: How are you all feeling about the way this relationship is developing? Your feedback, PM's, and reviews keep me going!!


	13. Thirteen

Hermione woke early Thursday morning to prepare for her and Severus' meeting with Anastasia Goodrich. She was enjoying a warm shower and feeling incredibly grateful that her conversation with Kingsley that past Monday morning had gone so well. As Severus had said, Kingsley was already aware and supportive of their brewing partnership and business arrangement. Hermione was to remain on staff at The Ministry, but was free to take liberties with her schedule and work from home.

She hadn't seen Severus since Sunday. They had sent a few owls back in forth regarding their meeting with Mrs. Goodrich and Severus forwarded her a correspondence with JD Wilkins. Overall, Hermione was please with their partnership and the way this arrangement seemed to be gaining traction.

It was not lost on her, however, that Severus' demeanor had changed on Sunday after their run in with Harry and Ginny at the cafe. Hermione noticed that he had stopped talking as much, and was certainly being less affection. She dismissed this, however, realizing that being called out by Harry had made his visibly uncomfortable. After breakfast they had gone for a stroll in the park and Hermione wasn't sure how to break down his rigid exterior, so resolved herself to let the whole thing unfold naturally.

Regardless, she was looking forward to seeing him today. As much as she wanted to focus solely on the meeting, she couldn't help but think back to the love they had made. When she closed her eyes she could feel the way his eyes bore into her during the heat of passion, and the way he grabbed her hips to spur her on as he ground into her. She couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands always managed to find their way into her hair as he pulled it with hungry need. She was hoping he'd ask her to stay tonight, and was planning to slip back into his bed by any means necessary.

Her lunch with Ginny had been pleasant. Hermione confided in her friend that she really was enjoying spending time with their old Professor.

"Well it certainly seems like he has feelings for you, Hermione," Ginny chided as she took a gulp from her water glass.

Hermione blushed. "So you really don't know what he said to Harry?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I keep badgering him but he just says to leave it. And when I ask how he feels about you dating Professor Snape he just grumbles and sighs...which is a huge improvement to him flying off the handle at the thought," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, for the last time, Severus and I aren't dating." Frustration was evident in Hermione's voice.

Ginny took a bite from her fork. "Yea, you know, you keep saying that but I just don't quite believe it. There is something brewing, that's obvious." Ginny chuckled at her unintentional pun. "I'm sorry, Hermione, that was too easy. But in all seriousness it sounds like Professor Snape is really happy when he's with you. And you seem happy about being with him. You don't need to call it dating but I think it's foolish not to acknowledge that it's something."

Hermione tumbled that over in her mind. "Maybe you're right, Gin. If I'm honest with myself there are certainly feelings there." She looked around nervously. "Can I tell you something without you freaking out or making a big deal of it?"

Ginny looked up at her with a mouth full of food. "What?" She mumbled and then swallowed. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

At first Hermione didn't answer and Ginny leaned back in her chair with a smug look across her face. "Well I'll be damned."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, Hermione, that you both care about each other. You defend each other and you enjoy working together. I saw how he was looking at you on Sunday while he was holding your hand before either of you saw us. And I saw the grin on your face, too. I don't know what he said to Harry but it had to be something big to get him off your trail. He knows something we don't know, of that I'm certain."

Hermione thought about Ginny's comment for the umpteenth time as she exited the shower and began readying herself for the day. She couldn't help but wonder what Severus had said to Harry, and why both of their demeanors had shifted so drastically.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

As Severus exited the shower on Thursday morning he wrapped a towel around his waist and raked his fingers through his lank hair. He was looking forward to seeing Hermione again, that was for certain, but he was a bit nervous too. Had Potter told her what had slipped out of his mouth at the cafe? He truly didn't think he would...but one could never quite know.

He had spent the last four days thinking about her from the moment he woke to the moment he went to bed. Truth be told if he had stopped taking her potion at night he'd probably think of her as he slept, too, but he was terrified of any good dream mixing with his typical nightmares to ruin his fantasies of her. He wasn't sure why he said everything he said in the cafe, but he knew for certain that not seeing her since Sunday had been to bloody long. He suddenly regretted telling her to meet him at Goodrich Industries rather than coming to his house first. Now he wouldn't be able to steal a moment with her.

After finishing his preparations, Severus warden the house and apparated. When he arrived a block away from Mrs. Goodrich's offices, he began walking towards the main entrance. A moment later Hermione fell into step beside him.

"Ever so punctual, Professor?" She smiled up at him cheerily. Severus chuckled.

"Would you expect anything less?" He asked sardonically.

Hermione laughed. "Not from either of us."

He opened the door and ushered her inside, letting his left hand graze the small of her back as she passed. He followed her inside and let his eyes travel up the length of her body as she shrugged off her cloak and draped it over her arm. He was stunned by her womanly frame and silhouette. She was wearing black cigarette pants that tapered at the ankle to reveal black high heeled shoes that showed off her gorgeous calves and ankles. Her turquoise blouse hugged her beautifully and her hair was captured by a small clip that allowed a few wild strands to escape and bounce playfully as she walked. He had to bite back the urge to grab that clip and let it all fall free. He wanted nothing more than to touch her.

They sat side by side in the waiting area. After several minutes, Severus rationalized that no one was near by to hear, and he leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. When he spoke, his voice slid over her like honey; his seductive tone garnering her full attention. Quietly, he said, "Miss Granger I must tell you that I am far too distracted by the shape of your arse in those pants to take the lead in this meeting."

Hermione bit back the laughter that was threatening to erupt from inside her. Severus flashed her a small smirk and she fought the urge to kiss it from his lips. Hermione was shaken back to reality when Mrs. Goodrich appeared to usher them into her office. Severus upheld his typical decorum and Hermione hastily pulled herself together before following her partner inside.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After they had successfully secured their contract to research and develop the hybrid strand of Bundimun

Secretion, the pair walked side by side to the apparition point. Hermione grabbed onto Serverus' arm and he quickly apparated them back to his home. When they arrived on the front porch, pressing slightly against one another, Severus took the opportunity to gaze into her dark eyes before ushering her inside. Severus stayed composed as the door swung closed, but as soon as he heard the latch behind him his arms reached out to grab the hair clip that was containing her curls. Tossing it down on the loveseat, he raked his fingers through her hair. Hermione closed her eyes at the contact and took a small step closer to him. She was placated by his touch.

"Severus," she sighed as she let her body mold against him.

He was well aware of the fact that he was fighting a loosing battle when trying to keep his composure around her. His hands pulled her hair slightly so that she was looking up at him. His voice rumbled in a low and melodious tone. "I missed you so fucking much. You can't stay away for so long." His lips suddenly met hers in a rough and frenzied kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other for a long moment. Hermione wanted to ask him about Sunday, about what he had said to Harry, but she restrained. Hermione took a step back and toed off her heels. She flopped down on the loveseat and began massaging the arch of her foot. Severus sat down next to her and gestured for her to extend her foot to him. He took it and began rolling her arch through his fingers.

"Do you think we should begin brewing tonight or tomorrow?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "I have already sourced everything we need and I think it'd be best if we did some of the ingredient preparation tonight. That way tomorrow will go more smoothly. I think it's supposed to be a gorgeous day so I'd hate to spend all of it in the lab."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Severus brought her foot to his mouth to kiss the arch but as he did she pulled away.

"Ew! Severus! They must smell horrid!! Wearing heels without any socks just breeds bad smells." She tried not to laugh as she tucked her foot beneath her.

"What! You smell fine!" He stared at her with a look of indignation; then she erupted in a fit of laughter.

Finally Hermione took a steadying breath and was able to compose herself. She looked at him longingly. "Oh Severus," she said on a sigh, "what are we doing here?"

He had learned by now that the question didn't warrant a literal answer. He stared back at her for a moment. He stood, leaned over to peck her forehead, and replied, "I think I'll tell you tonight. Right now, I'm famished. Let's make some lunch" and he walked away toward the kitchen.

Befuddled, Hermione watched him from the sofa as he prepared sandwiches without once looking back at her.


	14. Fourteen

After lunch, Hermione transfigured her clothes into something more comfortable and secured her hair back behind her. Once she was ready, Severus followed her down the stairs to the lab. Severus turned on the lights and a warm glow filled the space. He pointed his wand at a whiteboard on the wall and the recipe for Bundimum Secretion appeared in Severus' spidery scrawl. He put down his wand and began rolling up his sleeves. He saw Hermione eyeing him with a grin on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Nothing. It's just like school, but way better."

He clicked his tongue at her, but it didn't betray his smirk. "Mind your cheek."

Hermione walked to the storage cabinet and tried to appear busy by taking down some chopping boards, scales, and knives to set out on the lab bench, but in reality she was watching him intently. She found his appearance incredibly pleasing, especially here in the lab. Whenever he was brewing he exuded unintentional confidence. Hermione realized that this was likely the time he felt most sure of himself. As he tucked in his sleeves at the elbow his dark mark came back into view. The lines were a bit faded, and not at sharp or vibrant as they were when Voldemort reigned. She put several vials down on the bench and watched him momentarily as he began arranging the materials.

"I'm not sure what you're staring at, Miss Granger, but I can assure you I am not a zoo animal who needs observing," he stated flatly without looking up at her.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Thinking. I know that look when you're thinking. It's what you're thinking about that concerns me." He pulled a basket of ingredients from a cabinet shelf and placed them beside the supplies. "And before you ask me how I know what you are thinking about please do try to remember that just because I'm softer now doesn't mean my magic has weakened over time."

Unsure of how to reply, Hermione cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage.

Severus hasn't meant to make her feel badly. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. At first she wasn't sure if he was trying to read her thoughts or not, but the loving and affectionate gaze she received from him told her he was only looking at her. Finally, he kissed her.

"If I could make the mark go away, Hermione, I would. It, and my scars, are constant reminders of what I'd rather forget." He let his thumb rub against her cheek.

"It's not that any of it bothers me. It honestly doesn't. It's all a part of the past, and ignoring it or erasing all memory of it wouldn't do anyone any favors. I suppose I just feel badly that you have so much evidence of it to carry."

Severus shrugged. "There isn't much to be done about it now."

She smiled sadly and walked closer to him. She lifted his right arm, encouraging him to place his knife on the board. Suddenly she slipped under his arm and was wedged between him and the bench, leaning back against the chopping board. He brought his arm back down beside her as he held the table. Their bodies were flush against one another. It was not lost on him that he had a perfect view of her cleavage from this angle, but he brought his eyes back up to meet her gaze. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Severus returned the passionate kiss. Soon their kissing became more frenzied as Severus let his tongue find its way into her mouth.

Without much thought, Severus suddenly lifted Hermione to sit on top on the lab bench. He pushed the chopping board to the side and a knife fell to the ground with a clatter. He supported her back with his left arm and stepped between her splayed thighs. He let his kisses travel down her neck as his right hand pulled the neckline of her shirt down.

"Severus," she moaned, "we have work to..."

"Shhh" he brought his face within an inch of hers and then kissed her lips once more. "I've been away from you for too long. I need you."

At that she had no further argument. His voice was gravely and held a note of repressed want that she could tell he was powerless to control. She felt his erection digging into her thigh as he pressed against her. She let herself melt into him as he tore her shirt and bra down to reveal her round breasts. He brought his face to her chest and began greedily kissing and nipping at her flesh. The contact made her pant and moan in sweet anticipation. Finally he sucked one pink nipple into his mouth and found he needed to hold her back more tightly as she thrashed about. With the other hand he reached down and began unfastening her jeans. Hermione leaned back against one arm to lift her hips so he could pull them and her knickers down. Once they had been discarded in a crumpled heap, she leaned forward and hastily began unfastening his trousers. She pulled them and his boxers lower on his hips so that his bulging erection could spring free.

The look in his eye was one of pure lust and possibly some greed. He needed her. He wanted to consume her. Never in his life had he felt this blissfully out of control. He guided her to lay back against the lab bench and she propped herself up on her elbows. He leaned over her, his large member nestled at the apex of her thighs.

"Hermione," he breathed, "if you don't want this..."

"If you walk away from me right now I will hex you," she shot back.

Severus chuckled and kissed her neck and chest thoroughly before aligning himself with her slick entrance. As he slowly pushed into her she relished in the sound of his moan. He filled her completely before beginning to thrust. He filled her again and again before grabbing hold of her right leg and opening her wider. He placed her foot on the table and continued his deep, rapid pounding.

Hermione felt as if her entire body would split apart. She tried to focus on the light above him, but as he slammed into her she felt her focus waining. She let her head fall back and called out for him to keep going. She could feel herself losing all control.

He could not believe that he was fucking her in his lab, of all places. He knew doing so went against his better judgement but she was just so perfect; so gentle, so kind...hell, she was fucking sunshine in the flesh. He couldn't resist her.

He snapped his hips back and forth and looked up to see her head hung back in overwhelming agony. He briefly worried if he'd been hurting her and slowed slightly. When his name was dripping from her lips like silk he knew she was alright. Nevertheless he let his strokes take on a more languid pace. He filled her to the hilt with each slow entrance. He reached her depth and pushed even further into her; opening her more deeply. She cried out and he thought to pull back, until she sighed deeply and let him in just a tad further, further than he thought he could go. He nearly collapsed on top of her and let out a low growl beside her ear. She shuddered at the intensity of it all.

She let out a strangled moan that broke from her lips. "Too much, Severus, too much," she panted heavily and felt her body might break.

Severus smoothed her hair back but didn't pull his hips away. "Shh. Relax, sweet girl. Let your body open for me." He stilled his body but did not change his depth.

Hermione's breathing was ragged. She tried to take a centering breath which allowed him to nestle deeply into her. The contact was pure agony, but she could not stop moaning with pleasure.

"I can't tell where I end and you begin" she stated breathlessly as she slightly pressed her hips up towards him.

Severus moaned and slipped his hands beneath her to lift her from the table. As she wrapped her legs around him he settled deeply into her. He gently laid her down on the floor and he fell over her, still not adjusting his depth within her. He began rocking his hips so his shaft would knock against her walls.

"Hermione," he moaned as he neared his release, "tell me that your mine."

His voice was rough and gravely as it wound its way around Hermione. As his long cock rubbed her inside she felt as if she was going to die from need. Suddenly words strung together began falling from her lips as she approached her finish.

"I'm yours. Yes. All yours. All I need is you and your cock. Don't stop. Let me come. I'm yours..." she babbled on as she felt him begin plunging into her again with earnest. Her legs were shaking as one was wrapped around his back and the other pressed against the floor, trying in vain to ground her. She suddenly arched her back and let out the most delicious scream as her hips pressed up to force him to stay deep. It was all too much and forced him over the edge. He moaned her name and she could feel his warm seed shooting into her body. Their bodies pressed firmly together as the aftershocks of pleasure moved through them.

Neither moved for a long while. Both panted heavily as they attempted to regain their senses. Eventually, he pulled his head back enough to look at her. She looked beautifully disheveled in a crumpled heap on the floor like this. He was softening inside her but was still buried deep. He began smoothing her hair to the side, an expression of peace and satisfaction evident on her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he continued to smooth her hair back. His voice wrapped around her and encouraged her to open her eyes and look up at him. "Hermione, I, I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "I meant it when I said I can't tell where I end and you begin."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, then rested his head against the curve of her neck to inhale the scent of her.

"Or maybe that's the point" she added in a whisper as he kissed her collarbone.


	15. Fifteen

Later that evening Hermione found herself curled up on the loveseat reading an old potions book that was full of Severus' notes. She had been engrossed in it for nearly two hours. First she would read the potion straight through; not even glimpsing the notes. Then, on a second pass, she would dart between the text and the nearby annotations ensuring that she didn't miss a single one. After putting down his own book, Severus had gone to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Honestly," she spoke suddenly, "I cannot believe that we didn't know it was yours when Harry had your old textbook. I mean, we saw your handwriting every day in class." She threw one hand up in indignation. "I still don't see how I missed it."

Severus chuckled as he finished fixing Hermione's tea with a splash of milk. He came back and passed her the mug. After sitting on the couch beside her, he placed his mug of the table and reached out to take her foot. He began rubbing it gently. She took a sip of her tea and set her cup down to continue reading.

He watched her reading and occasionally sipping her tea for several long moments. He delighted in the curves of her body draped across his loveseat. He enjoyed watching her chest rise and fall, and the way she occasionally squinted her eyes while twisting the book in order to make out every last word. He realized that there wasn't a time he could remember when anyone had been as interested in him as she seemed to be. She listened to him and shared things with him and laughed with him. And she was so damn beautiful; so bloody brilliant. How could she be so perfect and be right here with him? She should be able to have her pick of the lot and, yet for some reason, she was here.

He thought back to their frenzied lovemaking in the lab that afternoon. After they composed themselves they quickly set the room back to rights and finished preparing the ingredients. He had been used to doing it all alone for so long, but he loved the way she did things. He loved how her knife rocked against the chopping board and the way she meticulously prepared each item. They had bottled each prepared ingredient and organized them for brewing the next day. Like his, her standards where high. That much was obvious.

As he reflected on his appraisal of her, Severus began to feel overwhelmed. He watched her turn another page.

"Hermione, I..." he began and then stopped suddenly.

"Hmm..?" She asked without looking up from her page. When he didn't reply she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hermione, I...was hoping I could take you to dinner," he said shyly, a note of hesitation in his voice. It wasn't what he had meant to say, but the sentiments that he was feeling in his heart, that he wanted to express, weren't ready to roll off of his tongue just yet.

She smiled brightly at him. "That would be lovely. I need to freshen up a bit."

Severus nodded and Hermione placed her book down on the table. She stood and leaned over to kiss him. "You could join me, if you'd like," she suggested with a sweet smile.

Severus growled in her ear as he pulled away from her face. "You tempt me, woman."

Hermione flashed and innocent smile in his direction as she began walking towards the staircase with Severus close behind her.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione let her head fall back as she felt the bar of sandalwood and sage soap creating a rich lather across her chest, stomach, and between her legs. She leaned her head against the right shoulder behind her as Severus moved the soap over the planes of her smooth body. Her eyes were closed and the delicious scent filled her nostrils completely. She felt the bar dart between her legs as his fingers brushed against her skin.

She stepped out of the tub once they were washed and dried. Her and Severus padded into the bedroom to dress for dinner. Severus had slipped into his typical black trousers, white shirt, and jacket. Hermione dressed in her cigarette pants and heels from earlier. She chose to transfigure her top into an open-back turquoise blouse that tied shut at the neck and was ornamented with two bright pearls. When she approached him wearing this sleek and seductive ensemble his eyes immediately traveled over her body and then his hands found their way into her chestnut curls. She had left them loose and untamed; just as he preferred. A grin spread across his face as he relished in the thought of covertly running his fingers through her mane through the course of the night. He moved his hands away and appraised her as she moved closer to him. Tucking his sleeve back to form a cuff, he finally uttered, "Well damn, Hermione, if I'd known you were going to look like this..." He took her hand and spun her around as he leaned casually against the dresser, "I'd cave to my inclination that tells me to undress you right here and keep you in my bed so that no one else can see you."

She blushed and let herself lean against him. She gave him a chaste kiss. "Or maybe that is precisely why you should take me out."

She stood and he kissed her again as he chuckled quietly. When they could finally take their attention off of one another, Severus warded the house and Hermione took his arm before he apparated both of them to a small bistro on the banks of the Thames.

They approached the small French restaurant and greeted the host. "Two, please," Severus gestured as they approached the host. The man gave Severus a curt nod before ushering them to a table. They sat beside a large open window and looked out over the water before reading their menus.

They placed their orders and began talking about anything and everything; from the way the moonbeams cast a magnificent glow over the river, to the trials, and their new partnership. Conversation carried easily now that they realized they had much in common to discuss.

"I can't tell you how annoyed I was by running into you every time I went out. You are always too polite and courteous. It made me so angry that you were making it so difficult to be frustrated with you," Severus explained with a laugh as he sipped from his glass of red wine.

Hermione smirked as she lifted her glass for a sip. "It seems that becoming a changed man has been rather difficult for you."

Severus scoffed. If she only knew the half of it, he thought. He had to admit, at least to himself, in the last few weeks he'd been happier than ever before in his life. Sure, he had been trying to change and actively pursue a happier life, but it was her that made all the difference. She was the reason he was happy now. And with painfully realization, he thought of the feelings he had for her and it scared the shit out of him.

He brought himself back to the conversation. "Dreadfully difficult. I think I've just needed time," he explained. Hermione replied with an agreeable nod. He thought himself a liar, however. Certainly time was a part of it, but he knew it was mainly because of her.

Finally, he put down his glass and looked at her seriously. He looked contemplative. There was something sad in his eyes suddenly. She eyed him cautiously as she took another sip of her wine.

"Hermione, I didn't want to take you out to dinner tonight." He sounded deflated as he spoke.

She put her glass on the table and looked at him with confusion and slight indignation. When he didn't say anything else she replied, "well, alright then. I'm not entirely sure what we're doing here then. Should I just go?"

"No, no that isn't what I meant. It's just that when I asked you to dinner earlier it was because I wanted to say something else and I couldn't. I don't even know if I can say it now." He suddenly looked stressed, older.

"Well then what's the point in bringing it up?" It was obvious that Hermione was becoming frustrated.

The waiter entered their vicinity and momentarily interrupted the impromptu quarrel. The food looked and smelled divine, although neither made a move to try a bite. After thanking the waiter they simply stared at one another momentarily. Finally Hermione broke the tension by picking up her knife and fork and cutting into her roast chicken. She took a bite and Severus silently followed suit. Fed up with his lack of forthcoming, Hermione leaned forward slightly and quietly asked "does this have anything to do with what you said to Harry on Sunday?"

Snape angrily let this fork fall back to the table. "He told you? Bloody hell I fucking knew he would." Hermione leaned back nervously as she watched Snape's anger bubble up.

"Calm down. No, he didn't tell me anything. But you've both been odd. Suddenly he seems to be fine with the fact that I'm spending all my time with you. And you just go from hot to cold at the drop of a hat and I don't know why." She sounded exasperated.

Severus took a steadying breath. When he didn't immediately speak Hermione picked up her glass and gulped down the rest of her wine.

"Hermione," the sound of her name cut through the tension between them. His voice was melodious; gentle yet strong. He immediately captivated her attention. "I blurted out that I wanted to take you to dinner because I was trying to put words to the feelings I have for you and I just couldn't do it." She stared at him pensively. When she didn't reply he drained the contents of his glass. "You deserve better than this."

The statement was made quietly and between tight lips. Severus didn't make eye contact wth her as the utterance occurred. Hermione stared back at him in shock.

"I deserve better than what, Severus? What is better than choosing to spend your time working and relaxing with someone you enjoy being with? What could either of us deserve that is better than being happy in each other's company." She poured herself another glass from the bottle that was sitting on the table and then she took a sip. "Did it ever occur to you that you may not be the only unhappy person in the world?"

She took another sip. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I've been unhappy too? Brewing potions in my kitchen when I wanted to be working in a lab. Going to the Ministry each and every day when that place holds so many awful memories. Working at a mundane job when I'd rather be doing precisely what I am doing with you. Oh and please don't forget coming home to my lonely flat each night instead of to the comfort of someone who actual gave a damn about me." She sipped from her glass once more. "Just because someone appears happy doesn't mean they actually are."

He stared at her for an uncomfortably long time, but she refused to go on.

"Let's go," he stated firmly as he rose from the table. He opened his wallet and placed more than adequate payment on the table.

"We haven't finished our..." Hermione was dumbfounded as he took her arm and pulled her up from the table. His hand was firm on her arm as he led her through the restaurant.

"Is everything alright, sir" the waiter asked as they bustled passed.

"Yes, thank you, but we must be going" Snape stated flatly without looking back. He led her outside onto the street and then took a quick right into a quiet ally.

"Apparate with me" he stated. She looked up at him with confusion, shock, and some concern in her eyes. "Please," he added softly. He was looking deep into her eyes. Finally she nodded and took his arm. They both disappeared with a pop.

When they arrived back on Severus' front porch, Hermione had no idea what to think. Without a word he led her inside. Once the door latched behind them, Severus let go of her hand. He spun around to face her and took several deep breaths before speaking. His voice was loud and clear. Not angry, but forceful.

"Hermione I, I think I need you. I've never needed anyone before but when you are here I feel like something inside of me that was knocked off kilter a long time ago suddenly shifts back into place. When you leave I still feel whole for a little while but if you're gone too long I feel empty again. I am trying to understand, Hermione, but I shouldn't love you like this and I don't know what to do."

She stared at him with big, wide eyes. He raked his fingers through his hair, stress evident on his face as he attempted to avoid her gaze. She finally walked forward to grab his chin, steadying his anxiety and forcing him to look at her.

Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. "Did you just say.."

He swallowed hard and nodded as she looked deep into his eyes. Her face softened with his frantic nodding. He looked embarrassed suddenly and tried to pull away. Hermione held him steady for a moment, trying to read the emotion behind his eyes. He swallowed again, and looked as if he might speak, but instead he shook her off and swiftly descended the stairs to the basement lab, leaving Hermione standing alone in the sitting room.


	16. Sixteen

Snape let the door slam shut behind him. He paced back and forth several times before wandlessly and angrily turning his lab on its head. With a sudden flourish each item in the lab was disrupted at once. He didn't let anything break, but every piece of equipment and ingredient, every bottle and vial, flew through the room and out of its orderly place. The heavy cauldron was upturned in the center of the room, knives and stirring sticks clattered as they were strewn about, and every single ingredient store relocated to the improper place. He continued pacing through the mess.

He could not believe that he let himself be so foolish and emotional. The day had been wonderful, damn near incredible, and he let himself ruin it. He raked his hands through his hair before kicking the cauldron in the center of the room.

Briefly he thought of her standing in his sitting room, her hair wild and her face angry. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't have followed him downstairs, and he wasn't sure if he wished she had or was glad she hadn't. He was certain that she had turned on her heel and left without looking back. He slammed his fist down hard on the lab bench, relishing in the throb of pain that rushed through his limb as he tried to shake it back to life.

After pacing for what seemed like an eternity, Snape forced himself to sit on a stool. His right leg bounced up and down anxiously and he willed himself to calm down. He felt like a bloody fool. He looked around and saw a vial of Hermione's dream potion sitting askew on the counter. He went over, popped the cap, and took a swig. He looked down at the empty bottle and sighed inwardly as he took several deep, calming breaths. Gathering his anger, he looked around at the mess he had created before beginning to methodically tidy up the space. Of course he could have set it back to right with a simple spell, but instead chose to meticulously reorganize the room by hand. As he did so he slowly felt his anger, frustration, and every unwanted emotion slowly retreating. He reflected as he worked. He felt incredibly stupid. She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He needed her. And he was ruining it.

Several hours later, when he finished his chore, he finally felt placated. He had put each and every relocated item back to its original location. Exhausted, he switched off the light and made his way up the stairs. He still couldn't believe he had been so stupid, but he was feeling calm compared to earlier.

He shut the door at the top of the stairs and saw that the side lamp was left on beside the chair in the sitting room. As he entered the room to turn it off he froze seeing Hermione sitting in the brown wing back chair, using the light to read by. She had one leg tucked beneath her and his potions textbook in her lap. A hot cup of tea sat on the table beside her. Her hair fell loosely around her face and she was wearing his reading glasses. He also noted that she had changed from her dinner clothes. Now she looked comfortable in his t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He drank in the sight of her, realizing that he preferred her in this light. She looked incredible when dressed to go out, but she was absolutely stunning when comfortably relaxing in his chair.

She looked up at him with tired eyes. She removed the reading glasses and placed them on the open book in her lap before taking a sip of her hot tea. She didn't take her eyes off of him or speak.

"Hermione," his voice came out in a desperate whisper. He looked away to glance up at the clock above the fireplace, "it's nearly midnight...I assumed you had gone home." Severus walked toward her, faltering slightly as he neared her. "You've been just sitting here all this time?"

"Reading," her eyes soften as she gestured toward the book in her lap. "And I took a shower. And made tea."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't realize..."

A small smile made its way across her lips. "I figured as much. After I heard you destroy the lab like that I assumed it would be a while before you came back up...Do you want some tea? The kettle's still hot."

Snape let out an exasperated chuckle and a smirk crept across his face. "Why are you still here?" His voice was quiet and curious.

"Where else would I go?" She questioned him as if nothing were wrong. She stood and gestured for him to sit in the chair. When he did the pair eyed one another, unsure of who should speak first.

Severus looked her up and down before reaching out to touch her. He let his right hand brush against her arm as he wrapped his other arm around her hip. He pulled her closer and she easily gave into the touch. She moved towards him and stood straddling his left leg. She raked her hands through his hair and he let out a deep sigh.

"Severus," her whispered plea felt like a slap to the face. "I didn't want you to leave. If anything I hoped you'd stay and say more."

"What more is there to say?" He asked.

Hermione sighed deeply and let her forehead rest against his forehead. "Severus," she said again, not bothering to look into his eyes, "Severus, I want to be with you."

Severus moved his head to look into her face. Her eyes conveyed worry that he might storm away again. Instead, however, he grabbed a fistful of her curls at the back of her neck and gazed at her, drinking her in like a parched man. Hermione acquiesced to his touch and let herself relax slightly. When he didn't speak, Hermione continued.

She took a deep breath. "I want to be with you if you're willing to have me." She waited for a reply but one did not come. He gazed at her intently, but she suddenly felt defeated.

When her expression changed, however, Severus was heartbroken by the disappointed her eyes conveyed. He felt as if every word he had ever known had fled his brain. All he could think about was the way her sad eyes glistened with the formation of unshed tears. Her body felt perfect pressed against his and he loved the way her chin was tilted to vulnerably expose the column of her neck to his gaze.

"Hermione," he whispered in a broken voice. Without warning his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled her more intently toward him and held her close, not allowing anything to come between them. His hand was still fisting her curls as he kept her close to him. The pair kissed for a long time, breathless and red lipped, until finally Hermione had to pull back to catch her breath.

"Tell me you love me," she demanded. Her voice was hurried and desperate. "Please tell me."

"Hermione, I," his voice hitched. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

At that her tears spilled over, staining her cheeks and creating blotchy spots. Severus tried to take her into his arms and at first she resisted, but finally allowed herself to cave to his touch as she sobbed into his chest.

"What I can tell you," he whispered into her ear, "is that for reasons I will never understand you have become the best part of my life," he kissed her temple and then continued whispering into her hair. "I have spent my life counting the days until my clock runs out, but since having you, I stopped counting. You make me feel complete. And I am undeserving of you, that is for certain." He held her intently as her crying slowed. She was no longer sobbing, and her body was only occasionally wracked by a shuttering breath.

"I want to share my life, my lab, my bed...and everything else with you. I want you to come to my front door day after day and I don't want to have to let you in because I want this home to be yours. I want to watch you tie your hair back right before we brew and I want to watch the way the soap suds slide off your skin in the shower. I am remarked by the way your presence is so God damn commanding in a meeting and I love walking into those meetings with you beside me. I love the way you fit so perfectly into my life when you're reading in the sitting room for hours and I love the way you eat pizza and bake cake in the middle of the night. And Merlin knows, Hermione, I love the way you look naked and lounging in this chair. I love how you make every single moment better. This house has always been bright and sunny, so I don't understand how you've managed to make it even warmer."

She tilted her head to look at him and he gently kissed her tear streaked cheeks. "I want to tell you that I love you, Hermione, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of love. I'm selfish and insecure and hot headed. I don't know if love is something that I can do, but if I can I assure you that you are the only person I ever want to share it with."

Hermione relished in the way that his hand grazed lovingly across the small of her back as he spoke. She moved to sit in his lap in the chair and she straddled his waist with one knee on either side. Her warm core hovered directly above his silken shaft. She let her arms wind around his neck and he continued to stroke her back. He let his had find its way beneath her T-shirt so that he could feel the skin at the base of her spine.

"I think, when it comes to love," she began quietly, "that it only works when both people communicate what they need. I need to be with you, Severus. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

He smiled shyly before planting another kiss on the cheek. "Will you stay tonight?" He asked.

"Will you have me?"

He kissed her throat and the dip at her collarbone before replying.

"Always" he replied on a whisper before allowing her to wrap her legs around him and carrying her upstairs.


	17. Seventeen

A dim light flooded through the bedroom windows to cast a soft glow on the room. Candles that Severus wandlessly illuminated as they entered flickered around the room. A pile of rumpled clothing mapped their path from the hallway to the bed. The sheets were damp with sweat and the wetness associated with lovemaking. Her naked skin clung to the fabric beneath her. Hermione felt dizzy and disoriented as multiple orgasms ripped through her. One after the next continuously slammed into her and every time she thought she might catch her breath another moment of shuddering pleasure made her writhe wildly. She tried to call out in the darkness, to tell him again that she loved him, but she could not make any noise other than deep, throaty moans and heavy breathing.

When they had reached the top of the stairs, Severus and Hermione immediately began shedding their clothing. He backed her up against the foot of the bed and leaned over her until she sat before him, panting and topless. He pulled her sweatpants and knickers off in one quick motion and let them fall to the floor beside him.

Like a starved man, he knew he could not wait any longer. The scent of her was strong and intoxicating. He separated her thighs and forced her to lay back on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her legs, but first he drank in the sight of her trimmed thatch of damp pubic hair. A pearl of creamy white liquid pooled at the apex. He leaned forward to lick it greedily before running his nose across her sex. She inhaled sharply at the contact and let out a deep moan. Feeling encouraged, Severus parted her lips with his own and let his tongue find its way inside her body.

Lapping at her core, he wasn't sure who might last longer. Hermione already sounded as if she could lose control at any moment, and he was mildly concerned that her scent, sounds, and writhing about would make him come in him trousers. He buried his face more aggressively into her in a feeble attempt to distract himself from the throbbing sensation between his own legs. When he finally forced himself away his lips were wet and sweet from her come, and Hermione was shaking.

Severus stood quickly and unbuttoned his pants. He let them fall to the floor and swiftly slid his throbbing cock between her legs. Hermione yet out a small yelp as he pressed into her, followed by a deep groan as he settled deeply inside her warm center. Her hair was loose and wild as he leaned over to nuzzle his face into the nape of her neck. As he slid in and out of her he slowly built speed. Hermione was clutching the sheets with her eyes closed in agonizing bliss. Severus seemed to nestle perfectly inside her with each thrust. His movement was not aggressive although it was fast and deep.

Severus slipped his arm under her back and shifted her higher on the bed. He remained inside her as the pair shuffled upwards so that he could fill Hermione completely. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist and he continued his thrusting. He began planting kisses on every expanse of exposed skin he could reach. They trailed over her neck, the side of her face and up towards her ear, along her collarbone and chest. He nipped lightly at her shoulder before picking up her right arm and used his right hand to pin it above her head. He found the exposed line of her inner arm erotic as the soft skin from her underarm to her elbow was exposed and he planted kisses their too. He was intoxicated by the sight and scent of her. Finally he brought his lips back to her face and captured her panting breaths in his mouth. His hips ground deeply into her as he rocked back and forth.

When he finally propped himself up on his arms so that he could look at her properly, Hermione nearly choked on all the oxygen she was trying to swallow between her pants. Severus stilled himself inside her and allowed her to catch her breath before gently sliding his arm under her back and flipping them over so that she was sitting on his lap. Her knees were bent beside his hips and she sat up straight. His erection was planted firmly and deeply inside her and he could feel her core squeezing him tightly as she took greedy breaths of air. He delighted in the rise and fall of her chest as she sat astride him. Her let his fingertips caress her thighs as she began slowly rocking her hips.

Rather than bouncing up and down on him, as he had assumed she would, she instead ground her hips back and forth. Instantly Severus releases a deep, guttural groan as his cock felt the gripping pressure around his shaft and he quickly picked up her rhythm and was able to spur her on by gripping her hips and pressing them back and forth. She began to go faster and faster. Severus' nails bit into the flesh of her hips and arse as he helped whip her rapidly back and forth. Hermione shut her eyes and moaned deeply as a cascade of warm liquid slid over his cock and between her thighs. Hastened by her slick release, the pair quickened their pace and felt the warm lubrication spilling between them. He elevated his hips slightly to push more deeply into her. She suddenly went silent and Severus knew another orgasm would soon crash into her. He pressed up into her and felt a familiar pressure building inside of his sex.

"Come with me, girl. Yes, come again for me. Gods I need you." His voice was both a prayer and a demand. Hermione instantly felt all of her muscles give away as an earth shattering orgasm overcame her. She could not stop bucking her hips against him. She began screaming as another wave of warm liquid left her body and pooled between them. As she rode out her orgasm in his lap she began to spray her sweet come over the bed and his body. She felt his cock pulse inside her and his own equally warm and wet release met hers. He moaned her named between clenched teeth as he deeply planted his seed inside her.

She abruptly collapsed onto his chest which was rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to control his breathing. The scent of sex in the air was strong an albeit her exhaustion, Hermione found the mess nothing short of erotic. She had never found herself so incredibly spent before, and realized she enjoyed the feeling of their shared release. Finally she pulled herself up and sat back on his waning dick.

Severus stared up at her. She looked God damn stunning in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Her skin was flush, her hair wild, and every swipe of his hand over her skin left her caving to his touch. Every inch of her body was sensitive under his hand.

"Come here," he demanded once he'd caught his breath.

She looked down at him, confused. "Come where?"

He tapped the tops of her thighs and slid down on the bed. As he shifted downward he removed his softening member and Hermione realized how much she liked having him fill her space. She now felt cold from the dampness and missed the contact.

"Up here," he said as he slid lower between her legs. "I want to taste you." He grabbed her arse and pushed her forward so she was now straddling his chest.

A look of shock fleeted across Hermione's face, unsure of if she wanted to have his head buried in the mess between her legs. He didn't give her much time to hesitate, however, as he encouraged her to bring her knees above his shoulders and settle her cunt above his face. He could see the nervousness present on her face but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he buried his face into her cropped pubic hair to enjoyed her scent and the wetness trapped there. He allowed for his tongue to flick across her clit several times before moving lower to slide his tongue inside her. Hermione finally let out the deep moan that she had been holding back.

She could not believe how erotic it felt to have his face buried inside her and covered in their shared release. She eventually gave away all hesitation and enjoyed the feeling of rocking back and forth against his face. She began to rock faster and faster, encouraged by the pace at which Severus was lapping at her sodden entrance. He grabbed her hips again and ground her body back and forth against his face. Without warning her body gave in to another release. Hermione panicked momentarily as her come spilled over his face and neck, but was quickly placated by the way he feverishly lapped at her and drank her in rather than pushing her away. As the waves of her pleasure resided, and her body fought to calm itself, Severus wrapped his mouth around her pulsing lips and sucked her sore and aching labia into his mouth. She let out a strangled sound and he brushed his tongue over the sensitive area a few more times before releasing her flesh. He licked and then kissed her clit once more before tilting his head upwards and pressing her hips back so that she was hovering over his chest.

Hermione looked as if she was ready to collapse. Her eyes drifted shut momentarily before springing back open. He made to sit up and as he did he wrapped her arm around her and laid her down on the dry side of the bed. Her chest was heaving as she lay there. He got out of bed and, using his wand, cleaned the bed, the sheets, and their bodies. He sat down on the preciously soaked bedding, conjured a glass of water, and then passed it to Hermione who was pulling herself up against the headboard. She graciously took a long, deep sip from the glass.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, exasperated as she set the cool glass against her bare thigh. "I'm parched." She took another long sip and drained the cup. Severus pointed his wand and refilled it before taking the glass from her to have a sip for himself. He passed the glass back to her.

"You are exquisite," he stated as if the observation he was making was as plain as day. "I want nothing more than for you to stay in my bed like this forever." His sentiment was accompanied by a shy smile.

"Severus," she stated his name on a sigh as she placed the glass on the bedside table and then stood up. She turned to face him and a small glimpse of confusion or maybe even panic flitted between his eyes. "You keep telling me, and showing me, in different ways, that you want me to stay. Have I given you any inclination that I plan on doing anything other than just that?" Her hands found her hips as she posed her question, jutting the left hip out slightly in indignation.

In that moment, as Severus let his eyes roam over the curves of her body, he thought about all she had given him; in life, in bed, and in the lab, and with dawning realization he could not think of a single moment when she had made it seem as if she'd rather be anywhere else than with him. He felt equally reassured and foolish at the same time. When she saw his face sink she climbed back onto the bed and kneeled before him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know why I can't seem to accept it, even though I want to," he said. The sincerity in his voice and in his eyes nearly turned her to mush. She picked up his left hand and held it in her lap.

"It's difficult to accept love that we don't think we deserve," she explained while turning his palm over in her lap, thus exposing his forearm. She bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on the dark mark. She let her thumb rub over the place where she left her kiss. "But you do deserve it, my love." She looked up and her dark eyes bore into him. He felt he'd sink into them if he didn't look away. Finally she let go of his hand and pulled back, rising to stand on the floor beside the bed again.

"I think a long, hot soak is in order, "she declared."

Severus nodded.

"I'd love if you'd join me," she asked sweetly.

Severus didn't attempt to hide the grin that spread across his face. "I'd love nothing more than to wash every inch of you. Are you sore?"

"A bit. I think the warm water will do wonders though. And some salve, if you have it," she said.

He chuckled. "Of course I have salve, for anything and everything." He rose from the bed and encircled her in his arms. He planted a kiss on top of her head before smoothing her hair back and leading her to their bath.

A/N: I'd love some feedback on this chapter! It was fun to write and I hope it translated!


	18. Eighteen

Hermione sat at the desk at the back of the house typing a final report on the trial results of her dream extracting draught. It was a cozy spot to set up her laptop and look out over the back garden. When she probed Severus to have a wireless internet connection installed in the house he immediately refused, but after arguing her points regarding why it was essential, he ultimately caved to her will. Several weeks had passed since the first round of clinical trials were completed for her dream harvesting potion and apothecaries all over Wizarding London were getting requests for the potion. As expected, all of the people who piloted her creation reported positive results, with most people harvesting their dreams to later view and discuss in a therapeutic setting.

Hermione was both surprised and overjoyed when Harry began taking the potion. She never thought he'd use it, a glutton for punishment as he was, but she knew he'd been plagued by nightmares for a long time. Ginny told her that he often woke in the night, full of panic. Knowing that her potion was helping so many, including her dearest friend, brought her more joy than she had ever hoped. She kicked herself for not making it a point to take her lab work seriously years ago, rather than wasting so much time at the ministry. Shortly after confirmation that the potion would go to market she resigned from her post to work with Severus full time.

This paper was the last box she needed to check before publishing their results and making the potion available for any and all therapeutic practitioners to prescribe and use. As she made her final edits she was hoping Severus could give it one final review that evening prior to its submission.

She took a sip of her tea and made a few final edits to the draft. She heard the latch on the front door disengage and Severus entered the sitting room. He turned to place his cloak on the peg by the door.

"Hermione," he called, "are you here?"

"I'm at my desk," she called back, "just finishing a few edits before we submit this paper."

He walked through the house to find her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Have you had a nice day thus far?"

She nodded. "Productive. I'm about done here. Will you read it one last time tonight?" She asked.

"Certainly," he smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione."

She blushed and stood up from the chair. "Thank you" she stated simply. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I might be starting to feel a little excited about tonight, too," she said quickly into his chest. Clearly she felt rushed and embarrassed to convey the sentiment out loud.

Severus stumbled back in a fit of laughter; holding her at arms length as he chuckled. "You? Excited? After weeks that felt like an eternity of you asking me to come up with excuses to get us out of going to this party and now you actually admit you want to go?!" He laughed again, "I told you from the start that there is no way to get out of a party that is being thrown for you, so it's not worth it to resist."

She batted him on the arm. "You know I don't like being the center of attention. And now I'm just thinking...a celebration sounds nice. That's all."

He chuckled again as she circumvented him and made her way to the kitchen. He followed closely behind, picking up an apple from the fruit basket on the counter as she opened a cupboard to get a glass for water.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. Better than fine. If nothing else, just remember that once the night is done I'll be peeling off every article of clothing you've deemed necessary to wear and will be ravishing you until dawn," he said, taking a bite from the apple.

"Until dawn, is that right?" She filled he glass from the tap and turned around with a small smirk. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think these plans sound remarkably similar to your plans for last night... and the night before... come to think about it you've been making the same plan each night for weeks." She kissed the corner of his mouth before walking past him to head upstairs.

"I need to shower. The party begins at seven and we shouldn't be late." Hermione gestured to her laptop, "and if you don't mind giving it one more read, I'd like to submit it before we leave."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. "Of course." She smiled back at him and he gave her a quick swat on the arse as she turned to leave. "And don't forget that perfume I like," he called after her. Once she had disappeared, however, he attuned to the paper on her laptop. He sat in her chair and began to read it.

He wasn't very far into his reading when an incessant thought kept slapping him in the face and forcing him to refocus her attention. Here he was, reading on a godforsaken laptop, a paper he was publishing with Hermione Granger. She was in his shower, right now, preparing for a party in which he was her escort. Some of her books had found a home on his bookshelf, her favorite mug now lived in his kitchen, and snacks he had never purchased before were in his pantry. Her clothing now took up space in his closet, and two dresser drawers now housed her belonging. His bathroom now had a second toothbrush on the counter and their was a hairdryer and products for taming curls under his sink. His wards had been changed to admit her freely. The washing machine buzzed to indicate that a load had finished. Severus rose to rotate the laundry and found her things inside. He moved the damp clothes to the dryer and started the cycle.

Returning to the desk, he thought about how she was entangled in every aspect of his life. Her flat in London was sublet as neither could see a good reason for her continuing to pay rent while she www living in his sunny home on the outskirts of the city. He never had imagined living with anyone before he took the liberty of changing the wards to admit her freely, but now, he couldn't imagine life without her.

When he finished reading the paper he decided it was certainly ready for submission and made his way upstairs. He found Hermione in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and dragging a comb through her hair.

"It's perfect; ready to be sent off whenever you're ready," he stated as he walked into the bathroom.

"Thank you. I'd like to send it before we go. One more reason to celebrate," she chided. Severus acknowledged her with a small nod.

"I should be getting ready myself." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he started undressing for a shower. Hermione watched in the mirror as he removed his clothing and stepped into a stream of hot water.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

The pair apparated to the edge of the Weasley property. In the distance they could see white lights twinkling in the sky above a white tent. They could hear faint music, laughter, and the din of conversation carrying through the air. Hermione nervously tightened her grip around Severus' arm and he placed his other hand atop hers.

"I know, Hermione," he whispered. "Don't let nerves get the best of you. This is a celebration."

"I know," she said on a sigh. "It's just so uncomfortable to be the center of attention."

Severus nodded and encouraged her to continue walking with him. When they approached the tent, Harry was the first to notice them. He whistled loudly and began clapping. Others soon joined in and the guests of honor were welcomed with applause and hugs. Hermione blushed slightly, but soon let her nerves give way to pride as they were congratulated.

The moon was high in the sky when Harry asked Hermione if they could speak privately. She placed her glass of champagne on the table and followed him to sit on a bench away from the noise of the party.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you, sincerely, how proud of you I am and how much I appreciate this potion. It has changed my life," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm so happy to hear it Harry, truthfully. How come you never told me that the nightmares had gotten so bad?"

Harry shrugged. "I just tried to deal with it, I guess. But obviously I couldn't."

Hermione patted his arm reassuringly. She saw Severus moving along the edge of the tent. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and was talking with Arthur, who was flailing his arms about as he animated the story he was telling. Severus laughed and took another sip from his glass. The smile that crept across Hermione's face as she watched him was not lost on Harry.

"Staying with him is going well I take it?" Harry asked.

Hermione brought her attention back to the conversation. "Hm? Oh yes. Marvelously, actually. I'm not sure what it is but there is something about this, this relationship, that just feels..."

"Easy?" Harry offered.

"Yes. Easy. And...comfortable. I never could have predicted it, Harry, but it just feels right." She watched him again. "And I feel happy."

Harry wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "He's a good man."

Severus turned his attention away from Arthur and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the bench. He smiled at them and raised his glass at to gesture a toast in their direction. Harry nodded at his former professor and Severus returned his attention back to Arthur who was still in the midst of his storytelling.

Hermione nodded. "He is; and I can't believe he has let me into his life. Not too long ago I could have never imagined Snape to love anyone, and yet here we are."

"That man has the capacity to love more deeply than any of us will ever truly know," Harry explained.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What makes you say that?"

Harry smiled. "He has always been there, protecting others and making sacrifices, and I think he always will."

Hermione smiled at that notion and realized that she knew Harry was right. Severus had a big heart, and she felt fortunate to hold a piece of it.

The end.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I must express my heartfelt gratitude to everyone who has read, favorited, or commented on this story. This is the first story I have written and the support I've received has been most encouraging! I'd love to know what you think about this story as a whole, the ending, the characters, and anything else as I begin my next WIP. ️

Please look for the beginnings of another multi-chapter story staring myfavorite paring entitled _The Reckoning._


End file.
